The Bucket List
by lunastars
Summary: Beth Greene is sick of being the weak-link so chooses to do something about it. Between learning new skills and how to defend herself from the group she finds herself going after the man she least expected to - Meth
1. Chapter 1

**Important Author Note: **_To start off, this is admittedly quite experimental. I've never written this pairing before so I'm not too sure how I am with writing them but I really want to so here we go :) This story will have the same setting as my story Time to Develop so some of you if you're reading that may recognise it. However, this story will have completely different events and possibly different character developments too. If there are any spoilers these will be from the episodes 1x01 to 3x10 so if you've not got that far then there's a chance something could be spoiled for you._

* * *

Beth kicked the dirt up with her boot as she walked around the table. Her eyes darted to Judith's Moses basket every so often to make sure she was still OK but for most of it her mind was elsewhere. She was eighteen, well, she was probably eighteen. Not that it really mattered. She could drink, gamble, do drugs, have sex, anything and there was no law around anymore that said she couldn't. She could do all the things she was legal for and all the things she wasn't legal for because it didn't matter anymore. Problem was half the things she wanted to do before all of this were perfectly acceptable for her age. Since the day she turned sixteen Beth had been slowly adding to a bucket list. She had everything from meeting the love of her life to travelling the world to going to furthest away college that she liked. But she couldn't exactly do majority of things that were on her list. But she may or may not be eighteen, a milestone in her eyes nonetheless and she wanted to do something for it seen as she couldn't have the big party (or anything similar). So Beth came up with the idea of making herself a new bucket list and trying to accomplish as many of them as possible. It felt more vital now that tomorrow really could be her last day alive.

So far she'd come up with getting stronger, become better skilled with at least two weapons, go on at least one run, learn more first aid from her father, doing something solo for the group, and her latest addition to the list had originally been to fall in love. When she had "falling in love" on her original bucket list she defined it as starting a relationship with someone, but she wouldn't mark it off the list until she got that feeling where she knew that even if the relationship ended she would never regret it, in fact she still look back on it fondly. Now she didn't exactly have the time to wait for that feeling to arise so she could mark it off of her list. So instead she, for the purpose of the apocalypse, she changed "falling in love" to "losing ones virginity to the right guy." In this new world she knew that falling in love would most likely not happen. There wasn't exactly a healthy choice of guys around and it wasn't like she could just pop to the shops and hope she ran into some guy who would sweep her off her feet. Plus, the last time she had fallen in love was with Jimmy and even then she was slowly questioning if that really was love or not.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Judith started to cry. Beth hurried over and lifted her out, rocking the little girl gently in her arms. As she was walking slowly back and forward Carl came over. She smiled at him as he took up one of the seats and watched Beth with his sister. He stayed quiet until Beth managed to get Judith back to sleep and put her into her Moses basket again.

"You look after her a lot," Carl commented.

"Oh, yeah, I suppose I do," she replied softly, taking a seat next to him. "It's not a problem, is it?"

"Dad's busy and can't afford to get distracted until he knows we're safe here," he shrugged. "Plus Dad sees her when we turn in for the night. You're good for her, so's Carol when she helps to look after her."

"You can help too," Beth told him. "I wouldn't mind the extra pair of hands, plus it would give me someone to talk to."

"Yeah, I really should."

"Why do you say that?"

He let out a low sigh as his eyes traveled to Judith in her basket. "I know I wasn't exactly easy to be around but I feel better now. Maybe it's the change of scenery or the fact that everyone seems to be doing so well. But while I wasn't really myself I wasn't the brother I should've been. Sure I looked after her and stuff but it wasn't the same, I guess I treated it like it was a job and I shouldn't have done that."

"Well the best part is she's young enough that she won't remember this," Beth said, trying to be reassuring. "So you can start fresh. Make sure she remembers the good things."

"Looks like I'm taking the next feed then."

* * *

Beth had stayed with Carl for a long time. She spoke with him until Judith woke up again, this time hungry. Carl fed Judith while Beth watched but as soon as the bottle was finished Judith wanted to do nothing but play. Beth stayed for a bit to watch them together but when it became apparent they were in their own little world Beth left them to it so that she could stretch her legs some more.

As she walked around she thought more about her list. She decided to sort out the things that were already on the list before she added more to it. For the strengthening up part she figured she would go to Andrea or Rick, for the training in weapons she would go to Michonne and probably Daryl, the medical stuff was already with her father and as for going on a run and doing more for the group she'd have to conquer the other things. The problem she had now was approaching everyone. Her father would likely have no issue with teaching her so that was sorted. Rick may be busy so Andrea would be her best bet. Michonne and Daryl on the other hand were completely different and Beth had never really had a proper one-on-one conversation with either of them.

She kept walking around their new home as she thought about it. A few weeks back they had left the prison after defeating the Governor. The group and Woodbury had made a deal to stay out of each other's way. To be sure (and with the growing presence of walkers around the prison) the group had moved further away so that there really was a lot of space between the two groups. Luckily for them they came across an abandoned building site. It only had two houses, one went to the Grimes family and Andrea and Michonne while the second house went to Hershel, Beth, Maggie and Glenn. There was a small garage between the houses with an apartment above it that Carol and Daryl shared. The final building was a showroom which Merle claimed as his residence. The entire sight was out of the way, in fact they were lucky to come across it.

Everyone was moved in instantly and everyone who could went to work. The site was checked again just to be sure. There was what looked like two large shipping containers on top of each other. The top one had some windows and a door with stairs leading down to the ground. It looked like it was a makeshift office for the leader of the construction team. The group were able to clear the top container out and use it as their new watch tower. They added a second longer ladder from the construction equipment to the side of the containers so they could get on top of both for a better vantage point. While part of the group focused on that some focused on sorting the chain-link fence that was already up. They set up another one a little further in so that was a walkway between the two. Every so often along both fences they made entrance and exit points so people could get in and out with a bigger entrance for cars to get in and out. Once they were secure they cleaned the area up and sorted out a somewhat routine. It had never stuck entirely but Beth found it much better organised than the prison. Her jobs were looking after Judith, cooking, cleaning, sorting through supplies and such. It was pretty boring for the long run but Beth knew what she was doing every day and she felt a lot brighter being able to walk outside without the shadow of the prison looming over her.

"You look lost."

She turned, startled. "What?" Her eyes found Rick, he was sat on his front steps.

"You look lost," he repeated.

She wandered over to the fence that surrounded the small garden and leaned on it. "I was thinking about some things I wanted to achieve."

"Oh." It was something he clearly wasn't expecting. "Stuff like what?"

"Well one thing is that I want to be stronger," she said as a light blush covered her cheeks. "I was actually wondering if you could work with me."

He set the map he'd been looking at aside and stood. "Me?"

"Or Andrea if you're busy."

"We could both work with you?" he offered. "One could do hands on, one could do weapons."

"Well, I was going to ask Michonne to help me with my knife and get Daryl to help me with a gun," she explained.

Rick paced back and forward as he thought about it. "Well of course everyone is busy so splitting it would be best. With Daryl and Michonne would technicall already be split. What else do you want to do?"

"Learn some medical stuff," she said, deliberately leaving out the other things.

"Well Hershel will have that covered," he said knowingly. "OK, tell you what. I have the first watch of the day. I take over from Merle when the sun first starts to come up and I stay there for a few hours. If you're willing to get up that early I could help you while on watch."

"Help me how?" she questioned.

"I'm on the vantage point," he explained. "I can see the whole site. I'll give you some warm exercises then you can run laps. I'll be able to watch your progress while keeping an eye on things. I know it's not much but you'll be warmed up for the day and it'll get you used to moving. Andrea can teach you properly during the day if she's up for it. Once you get better and start to feel stronger I'll do my best to work in more hours. So are you willing to get up that early?"

"Judith has a feed that early, I'm still not used to her not being there so I end up waking, so yeah, I'll be fine."

"We'll do it every other day so you get a chance to have some rest on the other days," he decided. "Go talk to Andrea, if she agrees then we'll start tomorrow."

Beth excitedly thanked him before running off to find Andrea. Eventually she found her sitting with Michonne as they sorted through some fish they'd caught earlier that day. Beth tried not to hold her nose as she got closer. She had no issue with fish but when there was a whole basket filled with them then the smell did get a bit overwhelming. When she got closer enough to them she had to motion for Andrea to follow her.

Beth led her away, wanting this to be private thing in case Andrea said no, or worse, laughed at her. Sure she'd spoken to Andrea quite a bit but after the farm got overrun they were separated and it was only recently that they saw her properly again and she was able to even consider talking to her.

"What's wrong, Beth?" Andrea asked.

"I don't feel prepared," Beth blurted out. "I mean, I think I need some training."

"And you want me to do it?"

She nodded. "I'm getting up early to do runs while Rick is on watch. He'll keep an eye out for me while I run to see how well I'm doing and how much I can do. But he'll only do that if you agree to spend some time during the day with me."

"I think I can do that," Andrea nodded. "First, what days are you running with Rick?"

"Every other day starting tomorrow."

"OK, well starting the day after tomorrow, every other day we'll do some exercises."

"That sounds good," Beth nodded eagerly.

"After a while Rick and I will decide if you're good enough to move on, we'll then split the time to teach you how to fight and stuff."

"I was so scared you were going to say no," Beth sighed with relief.

"We all need to be able to defend ourselves," Andrea shrugged. "Was there any specific you wanted to know?"

"Well once I got better at fighting and just generally got stronger I wanted to be better with some weapons."

Andrea gave a knowing smirk. "Who and what weapon?"

"I was thinking Michonne for my knife and Daryl for one of the guns."

"I'll leave you to talk to Daryl but I could have a word with Michonne," she shrugged. "After we get you through some training of course."

"Yeah, of course," Beth nodded eagerly. "Do you want me to tell Rick?"

"No, I'll talk to him."

Beth thanked Andrea just as excitedly as she had thanked Rick before running off. So far so good. Soon she would be on the road to being stronger and more skilled, two things she could knock off of her list. Once she was used to her training she would slip in some medical lessons then after she'd gotten far enough in those she would switch it up to weapon training. By the end of it she would hopefully be good enough to do more for the group, like go on runs. Beth wasn't naive, she knew for a fact that being out there in the open was probably going to be a lot different to what she'd imagined. But being stuck doing the smaller tasks didn't make her feel like she was helping. Judith was the only thing she did well but even that wasn't completely hers now.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she walked straight into something solid. She felt herself fall backwards but whatever it was that she banged into grabbed her and pulled her up. Startled, she looked up into the eyes of Merle. He had a firm grip on her arm while his other arm was lightly around her waist. At first she didn't know what to do or say but the smile she'd worn since speaking to Rick and Andrea just couldn't stay away. Merle didn't miss a beat either, he noticed her smile and the way her eyes twinkled when they did.

"Almost knocked yourself out, why ya so happy?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she blushed.

"Must be somethin'."

"Rick and Andrea agreed to train me."

"Train ya?" Merle asked, not really understanding why that would make her so happy.

"Yeah," she nodded, wriggling away from his hold. "Ignoring the fact that Judith is a baby and Daddy only has one leg, I'm the weak link in this group and I'm sick of it. I want to be able to help and I can't do that if I'm no good at anything. They're helping me to get stronger and learn how to fight. I'm going to learn how to handle a knife and a gun better too. It's more for myself I guess than anything but if I can help the group in the long run then what's the problem?"

She stopped talking when she realised that she had said more than she intended to. The way he watched her and continued to study her even after she'd finished talking made her blush. To cause her any less embarrassment he coughed slightly before continuing on.

"I wouldn't say weak-link, but a bit of trainin' never hurt no one." There was nothing in the world that could explain to either of them why Merle was trying to make her feel better, or why he said the next thing he did, but he did. "I'm happy for ya."

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, not much Meth in this chapter but there'll be more soon, promise. :)  
_  
R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_I am so sorry about not updating sooner. I had to seriously take a step back from fanfiction, I continued to read it and if I got the urge I wrote it but didn't publish. Now I've had a little break I feel a lot better so updates should be more often, especially seen as I've written a few chapters of this already._

* * *

Beth got up bright and early like she promised. Rick was already on watch when she arrived there. He got her started on some stretches, looking every so often at her to make sure she was actually doing them. Once she stretched out a bit he got her doing laps around the perimeter. At first she jogged around the perimeter for about ten laps then Rick had her stretch a little more and drink some water.

"How are you doing?" he called.

"Easy!" she yelled back, trying to pump herself up a little. "I just don't think I'm used to waking up this early and actually doing something."

"Well catch your breath back and this time I want you to pick up the speed," he instructed. "Go for an easy, light run."

She nodded her head and allowed him to get back to his job. She drank a quarter of the water before she forced herself to stop. The water tasted good and surprisingly it helped to ease her heavy breathing but she knew if she drank too much it would come right back up again or it would make her feel sluggish.

After she had taken a few deep breaths and stretched her body a little more she started off at a gentle jog. As she neared the end of the first side she picked up speed gradually until by time she was done with the first lap she was running. Her speed could qualify as a run but nowhere near a sprint, which Beth found perfect. After a couple of laps she was able to keep her breathing as even as possible.

"Beth!"

She stopped, just finishing her fifth lap. "Yeah?"

"Another break then pick up the speed," he ordered. "After that I want you to run as fast as you can with a break in the middle."

She gave a short nod as she started on her stretches again. She drank another quarter of the water and even sat down for a moment before she got up and got ready to run. She ran at an appropriate speed, the sort of speed she would expect most people in the group to run. Luckily Rick hadn't specified an amount of laps so she ran until she found her body started aching.

Beth managed to finish her fourth lap when that happened. She took a shorter break this time but allowed herself to have the same quarter amount of water leaving the last quarter for after her sprint. She stretched her body once again and walked around a little before she set off in a run. She gradually picked up speed until the scenery around her went blurry. This time she only managed three laps but she was proud of herself for that considering her speed never faltered throughout.

"That surprisingly wasn't half bad," Rick complimented.

She almost jumped out of her skin, not expecting Rick to be there. "I guess not," she said, a little out of breath as she tried to calm herself down. "It hurts to breathe though."

"Unfortunately that might not go away after a good run," he laughed. "But you should feel much better after each one when you get better and stronger."

"But I did good?"

"I'm surprised you kept going, I'd love to see you run with more adrenaline through your system."

"Big open fields, running after animals, I had _some _practice."

He gave a small smile. "You go on and rest a bit before everyone comes out to eat. Take things easy when you can, you're working with Andrea tomorrow."

"Thanks, Rick," she said happily. "I won't ever let you down with this. I really do owe you big time."

He waved her away as he climbed back up for watch. She grabbed up her empty water bottle and made her way over to her house so she could change her clothes and maybe freshen up as best as she could.

* * *

After Beth had managed to freshen up a bit and change into clean clothes she allowed herself to sleep a little. Her father woke just as she was going to bed so once he had done his first job for the day he woke her up, giving her a good two to three hours of sleep.

"Bethy, you need to get up," he said as he softly shook her.

"I'm awake," she mumbled, swatting him away.

"Breakfast will be soon," he told her. "So start getting yourself up."

She opened her eyes and nodded, obviously giving him the answer he wanted. Once he was out of the room she closed her eyes and put her arm over them for extra protection from the light. A couple of hours ago she felt pretty good, tired but good, now her body ached. She could feel it with the slightest of movements. This wasn't fair, she had worked hard and this pain hadn't been there before. Where had it come from?

Slowly and carefully she moved to a sitting position, swinging her legs over the edge. She held her hands together and stretched her arms out then above her head. Her shoulders popped causing her to bite her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if it felt good or just down right painful.

"Oh God," she groaned as she stretched her legs out and then her back.

"Beth?" Maggie called from outside the bedroom door.

"Uh, just a minute!" Beth called, she really didn't want to appear weak, especially in front of her big sister. "In fact, I'll just meet you at the big table. I'm going straight there once I'm decent."

"OK, well don't be too long."

"I'll try."

Once she heard Maggie walk away she got up. She walked slowly over to where her clothes were and changed once again. It amazed her how out of shape she really was. Sure she helped out a lot on the farm and did some physical activities but she was seriously not up to par.

"This might take longer than I thought," she mumbled to herself as she headed downstairs. "I really need to up my game."

As she stepped outside the fresh air that hit her made her feel better. She breathed it in and it did make her feel a lot better. At least she felt more awake which made the pain feel a little less noticeable. Her eyes scanned the area to find that not everyone had gathered around the table yet. Her father, Maggie and Carol were there but no one else just yet.

Knowing she really didn't have to rush over she wandered down between the two houses, towards Daryl and Carol's. She found a patch of grass in front of the garage/apartment and sat down happily on it. She tugged at the grass as she took in some more breaths of fresh air and enjoyed the shade that the two houses on either side gave her.

She'd almost picked a patch clear when she stretched out. Her legs were out in front of her, trying to get her toes as pointy as possible. Her hands rested on her lower back as she arched it. The tension in her legs slowly started to ease and her back cracked slightly, giving her some relief. As he legs loosened a little she stretched her arms above her head with a very satisfied moan.

"Now, now, sugar. Shouldn't be moaning and groaning like that, people might get the wrong impression."

She whirled round at the sound of the raspy voice. Her eyes found Merle coming down the last of the steps from Daryl and Carol's apartment. Her cheeks blushed bright red and she quickly made to stand.

"Oh, I was stretching," she mumbled awkwardly. "I was running all morning."

"I saw." He gave a small nod as he continued to come closer.

"And just now I…"

"You were loud." She blushed even more at his words, as he tried not to smirk. "Good thing it was me, no one else. Anyone could've taken advantage."

"No one here would," she said sternly. "My dad, my sister's boyfriend, your brother and Rick."

"Stranger things have happened, Missy." He stopped walking when he was barely an inch in front of her. "And I notice you didn't add me on that list."

"Oh," she said hastily. "You wouldn't either."

"Nah, I get it," he rasped. "Probably heard some things."

"You've been nothing but nice to me," she argued.

He brought his lips down to her ear. "But I like them sounds you made, got me… _Thinking_."

He left then, leaving her with that thought. She could practically feel her cheeks burning and her heart racing. When she heard him laugh she was sure he was playing her. Her experience with guys was low, was that flirting? In Merle Dixon standards probably not in the slightest. But that last statement had her thinking and she found herself steering towards him to help her with her bucket list.

* * *

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Beth found herself actually seeking Merle out. She got up earlier than usual, feeling much better now the pain was gone. She almost missed her mouth a few times while eating breakfast because she was so preoccupied with seeking Merle out. In no way had the man interested her before but now she was curious. She wanted to see how he acted around her, see if he saw her as some kid or if she was more capable than she thought.

"Beth, are you OK?" Carol whispered from beside her.

"Oh, yeah," Beth mumbled. "I'm just tired still I guess."

"Well eat as much as you can," Carol pushed. "You've got training with Andrea today, remember? You'll need your strength."

"Yeah, she wanted to meet after breakfast."

"You'll do good," Carol assured. "I heard you did good yesterday."

"I didn't think running could hurt so much," she admitted.

"I thought those days were long behind me," Carol laughed.

Both nodded in agreement and shared a smile as they finished up their breakfast.

* * *

"Beth you make it too easy," Andrea sighed as she grabbed Beth from behind, holding her against her chest and locking her in place.

Beth was annoyed by this point. They went with defensive first and so far Beth hadn't been very good at applying Andrea's methods properly. The methods were good and easy to do but when it got down to it Beth usually missed a step or did something the wrong way.

Her temper was starting to flare and she went with something she hadn't been taught by Andrea. She worked out which of her arms was loose enough then elbowed Andrea in the stomach who let out a breath of air. Beth then stepped on the instep of Andrea's foot causing Andrea to let go even more and step back slightly. To knock her back even more Beth brought her fist up to connect with Andrea's nose before she turned and kneed Andrea in the stomach.

"Jesus Christ," Andrea groaned, arm wrapped around her stomach while her other hand cupped her nose.

"I would've kneed lower if you were a guy," Beth added.

"What the hell was that?"

For a moment Beth thought Andrea was angry so she lost her nerve. "I'm sorry."

"No, that was good!" Andrea said happily, straightening up now. "I wasn't expecting it and you didn't stop when I first let go, you made sure. Where the hell did you learn that?"

"Miss Congeniality," Beth shrugged.

"Miss what?" Andrea questioned, brow raised.

"The Sandra Bullock film?"

"The one where she goes undercover or something?" Andrea questioned, smirk in place.

"Undercover as a beauty pageant contestant," Beth confirmed. "Self-defence was her talent, she taught that move."

"I think I remember it," Andrea laughed. "Well it worked, so use it if you can! As for the other stuff we'll work slower on it and try to figure out what works best for you."

"That sounds perfect," Beth agreed. "This is all more than I could have asked for."

"Well you say that now, when we get you better at defending and fighting I'm going to be throwing in surprises here and there to make sure you're really ready."

"I'm willing to do anything."

"Then you deserve to rest for a bit, you did good."

"Do you need anything?"

From the look in her eyes it was clear that Andrea knew Beth's game. "Honey, I want to help you get better. You owe me nothing, just knowing someone else is safer makes me feel good."

"Well, if you do need anything, _please_ let me know."

"I promise to."

Convinced that Andrea was telling the truth Beth turned on her heel and walked slowly off towards the perimeter fence. She glanced up to see Carol in the tower as she wandered around, knowing that Carl was probably walking the perimeter.

She set off around the perimeter, staying on the inside. In the distance, towards the back of the site she could see Carl between the two fences, making his way slowly around. She watched him for a bit before her eyes were drawn back to the world beyond their fences.

She only slowed when she was by the trees. As she drove into the site on the left hand side was the forest. It reached all along that side of site and wrapped around the back a little. She fingered one of the holes in the fence as she watched the trees. They were never her favourite place but she was used to the ones near the farm so in her eyes that one was safe. But then the dead started to walk the earth and her fear was pushed out to all wooded areas no matter how well she knew them.

"Shouldn't be on your own, little girl," Merle's voice rasped from behind her.

She jumped slightly but refused to turn around. "I'm not now."

"Not sayin' you'd be much safer with me here."

She shrugged. "Would you let me get hurt?"

"Course not, that sister of yours would shoot me where I stand if she found out that I didn't help ya out when ya needed it."

"So not 'cause you care?"

"I don't know you, girlie."

She turned around and leaned back against the fence. "That's because you've never tried to get to know me."

"I don't do too well with kids."

"I'm eighteen."

"So a kid," he laughed.

"No, not a kid. An _adult_."

"Is there a point to this?"

"I guess not," she shrugged.

They both stood there a while. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating and she felt lightheaded. Merle smirked at her before taking a step forward. He'd barely taken another before her whole body changed. The tense and erratic feeling she felt on the inside was now radiating on the outside.

He stepped so closer to her that getting even a sheet of paper between them would prove difficult. Beth sunk further into the fence as Merle's hand rested on the fence beside her head. He watched her, smirk never leaving his face.

"Problem?"

"No," she whispered.

He chuckled at her obvious discomfort before taking a step back. It was her turn to glare now but it had little to no effect. Merle found the transition funny. He knew as soon as he stepped closer to her that glare would fall from her face in an instant. But he gave her a break and kept this distance.

"What's going on?"

Beth turned to see Carl coming towards them between the walkway. "Nothing," she told him. "I was a little tired so I didn't wander too far. Merle here offered to walk with me."

She looked back at Merle who gave an amused look. "Yeah, that's right."

"I can walk with you from here if you want?" Carl offered.

Beth nodded, keeping her eyes off of Merle. The older Dixon just gave a short laugh before walking away from them. Carl watched Beth, trying to work out what had really happened but she gave nothing away. She only started walking, staying on the inside while he walked in the walkway. Her fingers ghosted along the fence, only coming away when she had to move to avoid something in her way.

* * *

The whole day went by with little to no activity. Whenever she got a free moment between looking after Judith and cleaning up Beth walked the perimeter. She hoped that if she spent more time constantly on her feet then she might feel a lot stronger the next time she trained with Rick and Andrea.

In no way was she in a ridiculous rush but she was hoping to make progress as quickly as possible. She wouldn't allow herself weapon training until she was stronger and the medical stuff she knew some of anyway. So, she was trying to do what she could when she could.

As night got closer and darkness had finally fallen she found herself on one of those walks again. It took her to their little guard tower when she stopped. Her eyes were focusing on the still setting sun when she heard a voice from above her.

"Shouldn't be out in the dark alone, little girl."

She knew it was Merle because he was the one on watch, but his voice was what really gave him away. Although he spoke similarly to Daryl, the volume was always a little louder and his words were also that little bit stronger.

"I'm not alone," she pointed out.

"It's past your bedtime," he said gruffly.

"I'm not a kid," she said angrily. "And I'm not bothering you. I'm just going to stand here for a bit and maybe walk around. Balls in your park. You can just sit up there and pretend I'm not here or _you_ can keep bothering _me._"

For a while he kept quiet and she thought that maybe he had given up on bothering her, but then he spoke. "Get your ass up here."

She hesitated for a moment, did he mean it? But when she heard him click his tongue so she started to walk towards the stairs. She deliberately took each step slowly. Her fingers tightened around the railing with every step she took. Why didn't she have the courage to just say no and stay down there to watch the scenery?

"Hurry your ass up."

She quickened her steps then and went up majority of the steps faster than she had the first five. As she entered the room she had to let her eyes adjust. The room was poorly lit with only a small pool of light by each window (one either end of the container and one on the opposite side from the door).

When her eyes did adjust she spotted Merle at the furthest end of the container from her, just inside the shadows. When he turned to look at her briefly Beth stepped a little closer into the room. She only went to the middle of the room but no further.

"Scared?"

"No."

He chuckled at her obvious discomfort. "You can watch the view from here and I don't have to worry about you getting bit or nothin'."

She bit her lip, not too sure what to say so she just stepped closer to the window. The view was the same, only there was a lot more of it. Her eyes focused on the view before her as she leaned against the window ledge.

She stood there for what felt like forever. The view before her turned completely dark. She could barely make out a thing, the smallest details were lost. Beth was completely at ease. She was no longer aware of Merle walking between windows to keep an eye on the view. In fact she couldn't believe all those times she had felt uncomfortable around him.

"Really is passed your bedtime."

She turned to face him. "I'm _not_ a kid. I get enough sleep to not 'cause the group harm each day, but there is no need for a bedtime in this day and age."

"You're getting too comfortable, girlie."

"And quit with the nicknames," she said angrily. "Especially the ones that undermine me."

He laughed then, at her determination more than anything. She hadn't noticed (and he was aware of this) that she had placed a hand on her hip and her face had turned into a scowl. He sat down on one of the chairs and motioned for her to sit on another, but she refused. Instead she stayed where she was.

"What's so funny?" she asked, only half the determinations still there.

"You."

"What about me?" She could feel the insecurity in her work its way up at the response.

"In the same room for a couple of hours," he started. "And you've gone from scared little girl to determined-"

"Determined what?"

"Girl," he shrugged.

"_Woman_," she corrected.

"Not from where I'm sittin'."

She pushed away from her spot and moved forward until she was only a few steps away from. Her hands went to her hips again. "What about me doesn't make me a woman?"

"Wouldn't want to offend ya."

Her shoulders slumped. "You already have," she whispered sadly.

Without another word and without giving him a chance to respond she turned and left the room. A small scraping sound, like someone hastily moving a chair, was made but she told herself it was in her head. So she kept on walking and picked up speed with every step she took.

* * *

**A/N: **_Firstly, if you got the Miss Congeniality thing before it was mentioned, I love you and you are receiving a virtual hug from me! Secondly, more Meth but maybe not how you were expecting/hoping for, but good news, there will be lots more encounters with them and I have already planned how the two will snap and come to their senses to see they belong together! :3 All in good time, but Meth Meth Meth to keep you going._

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_You may or may not know but I went away for a week and there was no internet so I couldn't update but I was able to write a few chapters and save them up. If I can I'll update again later or tomorrow._

* * *

A little over a week passed since Beth and Merle's discussion. She had thrown herself into her morning runs and training. So far she was able to jog at least five laps without feeling tired and she had mastered three different defensive moves (including the one she had done herself). Seeing the progress she was making on those Hershel taught her a little more on medicine.

The one thing she had done better than those was avoiding Merle. Even though she found herself watching him when he was close by or wondering where he was when he wasn't close by, she was proud of herself for not getting into a conversation with him. Every time she did she felt mature one minute then like a child the next. It infuriated her, she couldn't believe that she had considered him to help her with her list.

"Avoiding me?"

She jumped, almost dropping Judith's bottle at the sound of Merle's voice. Well at least she did think that she was doing well at avoiding him. "No," she lied. "Didn't think you liked me much anyway."

He didn't respond so she went on with her task. Carefully she lifted Judith out and offered her the bottle. The little girl eagerly accepted it as Beth sat down. One arm stayed wrapped around Judith while the other supported the bottle that she held.

Judith only got through half the bottle when she started to squirm. Beth tried a few times to get her to take the rest of the bottle but she wasn't having it. With a heavy sigh she set the bottle down and stood up. She gently rocked Judith who continued to fuss, getting louder by the second.

"Give her here."

This time Beth almost dropped the baby. "What?"

"Give her here."

She thought about it for a moment before deciding she had no other option. She carefully handed Judith over to Merle's waiting arm. He alternated between tickling her stomach and rocking her. Beth watched the pair in awe as Judith slowly calmed until she was just making the odd gurgling sound here and there.

"Now, now, quiet down," Merle said softly but firmly.

Beth couldn't help but be surprised. Since when could Merle speak so softly? Since when was anything about Merle Dixon _soft_? Had she been wrong? Looking at him now she was questioning her recent thoughts of him.

Her thoughts were broken when Merle managed to get Judith to go completely quiet. He laid her back down in her Moses basket before turning to Beth. He watched her and she stood awkwardly, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"What's up, girlie?"

"I didn't think you could be so…"

"So what?" he smirked.

"Nothing," she stuttered out, her temperature shooting up and the redness in her cheeks becoming more defined.

He walked closer to her so that he was standing right beside her. "C'mon now, don't be shy."

She shivered. Did his voice always sound that good and did it always make her feel so loopy? "Kind?" she questioned. "Soft I guess."

"Ain't nothin' soft about a Dixon."

"Daryl manages it sometimes," she whispered, thinking about how he was with Carol at times.

Merle laughed. "I'm sure baby brother's had his balls snipped or somethin'."

Beth gasped. "He has not!"

"Might as well have," Merle chuckled. "'Less he's a woman but ain't told me."

This time Beth put a hand over a mouth to stop herself from laughing. "That's mean!"

Merle's smirk threatened to fall away completely every time she lost herself and the laugh slipped through. "Ain't that what people been sayin'?"

"They used to," she shrugged, all humour gone. "But they meant it in a whole other way."

"Gotta do somethin' to make you scared of me again."

"I hope you don't," she said shyly.

Merle took a second to look her over, taking everything in. He really seemed to be considering his options but then Carol chose that moment to appear. She was still a way off, giving time for Merle to take a step or two back while still observing Beth.

"If ya brave enough to be on your own with me again… Then we'll have a serious talk about this."

And with that he was gone. She stood watching him go, wanting to go after him _now_ but she knew his challenge referred to that night she sat with him on watch. She didn't have to get up early tomorrow which meant staying up late to meet Merle would be doable so long as she didn't lie down between then and now.

"Are you OK?" Carol asked, appearing beside her.

"Oh," Beth sighed. "Yeah, I'm good."

"What did Merle want?"

"He helped settle Judith, she was fussy and wouldn't take all of her bottle." Beth frowned then, remembering the earlier events. "Do you think she's OK?"

"She's had a bit of a temperature," Carol noted. "But while you were training with Andrea yesterday your Dad saw to her, she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Just a little cold," Carol reassured. "She might be hungry a little earlier than usual."

"Does Rick know?"

"It's been discussed," Carol nodded. "The second she gets even a little bit worse they're doing a run for extra medicine."

"I think she's just a little uncomfortable," Beth explained. "She was fussy but once Merle took over she settled down."

"A few more days and she'll be back to her regular self," Carol smiled. "Is that what's on your mind?"

"No," Beth admitted. "I just think I might have been wrong about something and I couldn't be happier."

Carol gave a questioning look but didn't say a word.

* * *

Later that night Beth did everything she could to keep her mind off of meeting Merle. She helped fix dinner and even cleaned up afterwards. She stole a good half-hour of her Dad's time, learning new things about medicine. She even managed to slip in a conversation with both Rick and Andrea. The three of them decided that they would both work with her every other day from now on. That way she would have two eyes on her at all times, making sure that she was good. With her already taking to defensive moves it wouldn't be long till they work on her fighting skills.

All of this took up a lot of her time but it didn't take up _enough_ time. It was dark but not dark enough, everyone was still up and Beth was getting fidgety. Carol raised a brow and gave her a quizzical look every time she caught Beth like that. No one else seemed to notice the way Beth couldn't seem to sit still though and eventually everyone went to bed.

Beth could almost scream with happiness the second the last person went to bed. She had retired when Glenn and Maggie had but she kept to her window which was near the front of the house. She did a quick sweep with her eyes and saw that it was definitely empty. Not a soul in sight.

Carefully and as quietly as she could Beth made her way out of the house. She looked around every now and again as she made her way over to their watch tower. Everything was quiet with a slight breeze, it was calming and nice, something that surprised Beth. Back on the farm when the truth about everything really hit home she believed that nothing could ever feel good again but she was always surprised.

When she reached the make-shift tower she didn't take as long this time to climb it. In fact, she didn't even hesitate at the door. She gave one sharp knock before slowly pushing it open. When no objection came she opened it up faster while stepping inside.

Merle stood in the same spot as last time, only he was slightly easier to spot. His back was to her while he watched out the open window. He was leaned over slightly, and every time he leaned over a little more the muscles in his back became more defined. Her eyes followed every bit of detail etched there until he turned around.

He gave a tight nod.

"What's the matter?" she questioned, taking a cautious step forward.

"Thought I saw something'," he muttered. "Not sure though."

"Oh, I'll go then."

"Nah, just might not be able to look at ya."

"Must be a real shame," she joked, pulling up a seat and sitting down.

He looked her over a moment, weighing up his options before he looked back out of the window. "Maybe it is."

She stared at him. She kept quiet so not to disturb him but also because she wasn't quite sure what to say. What did you say in that situation? She was clueless. He liked the look of her?

"Merle?" she asked quietly. "What do you think of me?"

She noticed how his body seemed more relax, he was obviously less worried about the outside now. Slowly he turned to look at her. He leaned back against the window and watched her. His signature smirk was in place as he mulled the question over.

"Why do ya wanna know?"

"You seem more OK with me now," she shrugged.

"You ain't as terrible as I thought," he admitted.

"Thanks, I think," she said with a small smile. "Do you really want to make me scared of you?"

"Were ya _ever_ scared of me?" She nodded slightly. "And you ain't scared now?"

"No," she said firmly. "You showed me that you're different."

Merle internally cursed himself. Sure he had a nice side, a good side. Everyone did, it just varied on some people and sometimes it didn't even come out. Daryl was probably one of the few people who had seen the good side to him because for a long while Daryl was the only person Merle would do anything good for. Now this little girl had seen some good in him too.

"Better not be tellin' people."

"It can be our secret."

He groaned inwards at the happiness in her voice. "Yeah, girlie, our secret."

"Merle, are we friends?"

"Now don't go gettin' ahead of yourself, girlie," Merle said gruffly, but the innocence in her voice and the way she beamed up at him had him wavering. "I guess we ain't far off though."

"Good," she said thoughtfully. Her mind was on her list, maybe Merle really could help her out with it but she would have to be careful about how she approached.

"Don't mean ya can bug me," he mumbled, taking a seat.

She gave a promising nod and a smile as she drug her chair closer to his. She curled up, tucking her feet under herself. Her body leaned in closer to Merle, and when she rested her arm on the arm of the chair it pressed firmly against Merle's arm. Neither of them said a word. Merle's eyes flicked between the windows and Beth became lost in thought. Both were surprisingly comfortable with the silence, and without realising it, Beth fell asleep.

* * *

_R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

Merle looked down at Beth's sleeping form and cursed. How the fuck had this happened? One seconds she was the annoying girl who seemed to be everywhere, then she became someone fun to tease and then now she was finding out things about him that no one else would even dare to try and find out.

Already this girl had seen good in him and brought out his soft side. Merle was convinced that Dixon's didn't have a soft side but he was apparently wrong. A child had brought it out in him. She had been someone to mess with so he could have fun, but now she was someone he actually didn't mind talking to.

And as he thought about it he realised how wrong he felt. He thought back over his thoughts and realised what was wrong. The word _child_, she wasn't one, a teenager, maybe? He looked down at her, really taking her in. Her blonde hair curls tied up like that looked sophisticated but the clips she had in added a childish tone in his eyes. Although he couldn't deny it suited her. The same went for her clothing, she looked good in them but they were the kind of clothes he'd _expect_ to see on a teenager, but it didn't bother him, he liked it. Then there was her face. She was pretty for sure, the kind who didn't need make-up to look good.

"Beth," he said softly.

She blinked a few times and smiled. "Beth?"

"That's ya name, ain't it?"

"Thought you might not know what it was," she explained. "Seen as you use nicknames all the time."

He smiled at little at that, she had him. "Fine, _girlie._"

She let out a dramatic sigh as she stretched. "And here was me thinking we were getting somewhere."

"Why are you here?" he questioned.

Now, Merle Dixon didn't worry about a damn thing, especially when it came to others but it seemed like he already found a new friend in this girl whether he liked it or not so he was curious. And wasn't it his God-given right to be curious about something that was odd and different?

"You told me to come," she whispered, clearly confused.

"Yeah, but ya didn't have to come," he mumbled. "So why are ya here? Why are ya _still_ here?"

"I can go?" she offered, scared it was a hint.

"Not want I meant."

"You don't scare me," she whispered. "Not anymore anyway. I… I guess you treating me like a child got to me, probably why I didn't like the nicknames. But when you stopped, even just for a second, with the teasing I realised there was something else. Call me curious or nosey, but I wanted to know more either way."

"Ain't much to know about me," Merle said gruffly. "I'm a bad guy, the kind your daddy would shoot first and ask questions later."

"My daddy isn't the kind to shoot anyone _human_ first and ask questions later."

"Why not?"

"He's a good man," she said confidently.

"They all change when it involves their daughters."

Beth looked at him and he could feel it, his whole body was tense and he was painfully aware that she noticed it.

"Does that mean we really are friends?"

He damn near groaned at the innocence in her voice and the hopeful tone she had. He didn't do friends, not with teenage girls anyway but there he was again, feeling like that wasn't the right word to describe her. He frowned at her. Friends couldn't hurt, right? Then again he was the guy who used to do drugs and get off his face drunk every single chance he got. He had gotten himself cuffed to a roof then cut his own hand off because he was too impatient and off his head to trust that someone might come back for him. Not only that but he had been working for the Governor and even before the world went to shit he didn't exactly have the best record. Maybe he'd get shot in the ass just for _thinking_ about being _just_ being friends with her.

"Are ya trying to get me killed?" he asked, serious but with a teasing tone.

"Who would kill you?" she frowned.

"Dad's don't like their daughters dating bad boys."

"You're not a _boy_ and we're not dating."

He chuckled. "I guess I'm not. I guess I'm not bad either, I'm much worse and I'm tellin' ya now, if we look even remotely friendly I'll be dead before I know it."

"I won't let that happen," she promised.

"I treat ya like a kid some times, just like them," he started. "I tease you, maybe like they do and I do a lot to get ya rattled up. Why you so damn determined to be friends?"

"Because I like the _real_ Merle," she explained. "Plus, I'm nice."

He laughed, loud and strong. "Alright, girlie. Wouldn't call it friends per say but it's somethin' alright."

"Does _something alright_ get me a drink and some food?" she asked, blushing as she did.

He looked a his water bottle briefly as it sat on the table nearby before passing it to her. "Don't got no food though."

She gave a small thanks and drank it. She took her time, slowly drinking so she wouldn't look crazy. As she neared towards the bottom of the bottle Merle's expression changed like a light bulb had just gone off in his head. He got up and wandered over to where his bag was. He rummaged through it until he found what he wanted. He grinned before going back to Beth and handing it to her.

"Chocolate?" she asked, her voice laced with excitement.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Only plain milk chocolate but yeah. Got it on the last run, I kept it in my bag for safe keepin'."

"Oh, then you should have it," she whispered, holding it out to him.

"Nah, you have it."

She meekly opened the chocolate and for a moment Merle thought he had upset her, but then she pulled the wrapper off and broke the bar in half. She handed one to him and from the look on her face he knew that if he didn't take it she would force him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

He brought the chocolate up to bite but he almost dropped it when he heard her moan. His eyes snapped to her and he gaped. Her eyes were closed and she was chewing on a square of chocolate. Her lips reached to the corners of her mouth every so often before circling her lips completely. Every time she chewed or took another bite she would moan a little. It was low and quiet so Merle assumed she was unaware but he certainly wasn't. He was completely aware and the way his body was reacting was proof enough.

"Fuck," he hissed.

She finished chewing the bit she was on but her eyes opened and no sound crossed her lips. She kept her eyes on him and he tried not to stare. As he was losing his self-control she swallowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Ya don't get what ya…" He shook his head. "Never mind. Just glad ya like the chocolate."

She smiled shyly and he got the idea that she had suddenly realised what the whole ordeal was about. "Thank you again."

"You better get back," he mumbled. "I'll watch ya from here."

She opened her mouth as if to argue but quickly closed it and gave a nod. He walked her to the door but the second she was out of it he went to the window. He mentally cursed how worried about her he was. He tried to play it off but his eyes stayed with her and the immediate area until she was safely indoors. Only then did he allow himself to breathe.

* * *

_R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Thanks for the interest so far! It means the world. Please keep it all coming._

* * *

The next day when Beth went out to start her day she got the feeling that _Merle_ was avoiding _her_. She got through her morning business and breakfast before she was sure that he was. He didn't sit with them at breakfast, which wasn't a complete shock, but he was always doing something that meant he needed privacy or there was distance between.

"Distracted?" Rick asked.

She looked towards him and Andrea as she walked over to them. "No, sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" Andrea asked as she stopped in front of them.

"Nothing," Beth said quickly.

"It doesn't involve a certain someone?" Andrea asked, eyebrow raised.

Beth went pale, especially when Rick looked questioningly between them. "No, it doesn't."

"Then let's get to work," Rick said wearily. "Stretch and run some laps to start off."

Beth eagerly nodded before stepping away a bit to stretch. As she stretched her thoughts wandered. Did Andrea know about her and Merle? Was there anything to know? Her thoughts followed her as she ran five laps, and even afterwards they remained. It scared her how worried she was, especially when she realised it was because she was afraid of what they'd do to Merle. He had been right, no way her sister or her dad would accept her being even friends with a man like Merle Dixon.

"What now?" she asked, hoping to distract herself.

"You're going to try and fight us off as we come at you," Andrea explained, causing Beth to feel sick, she hadn't learned to fight yet.

"Don't worry," Rick said, clearly trying to reassure her. "We want to see what you're capable of so we know what to teach you. If one of us gets a hold of you then use the defensive moves you've been taught."

Beth only nodded, still not feeling too sure but not wanting to give up now. Andrea and Rick stayed in front of her but took a few steps back and a few steps apart from each other. She almost had to move her head side to side in order to look between the two of them. It unnerved her and she knew she was bound to miss something.

As she was trying to work on keeping her eyes on both of them Andrea stepped forward. The movements were slow but sure. Beth chanced a look at Rick every so often but mainly kept her focus on Andrea. It unnerved her even more to see that Andrea was moving slowly and Rick wasn't moving at all, she wished that they would be faster.

Just when she was about to scream at them Andrea moved like lightning. Beth barely had time to move out of the way but she managed it. She felt the rush of air as Andrea zipped pass her. She turned just in time to see Rick advancing. He moved faster than Andrea first had, but slow enough for Beth to keep up with him. His eyes zoned in on hers and she knew she couldn't look away, even with Andrea looming behind her somewhere.

Again without warning there were fast movements. Rick reached forward but this time when Beth moved out of the way she was caught by Andrea. As her arms were held behind her back by Andrea she used it as leverage to lift herself up and push against Rick's chest with her feet. Rick fell back onto the ground as she and Andrea did. Andrea let out a groan and released Beth who rolled away.

Trying to keep her breathing even Beth rolled away and stood up. Rick was on his knees, pushing himself up when she darted to him. She pushed his back, forcing face first into the ground. She grabbed his gun from its hold and took a step back. She whipped round and pointed at Andrea who was stalking forward.

Andrea held her hands up and smirked, "Not bad, half the job done. If I move you shoot, if I don't you're still safe either way."

Beth knew the other half of the job was Rick. She frowned. They had said from the day they agreed it was time to work together that Beth should act like it was real. She was to in no way to kill someone or seriously endanger their lives, but she had to _fight_.

Rick was almost on his feet now so she hit him in the back of the knee, causing him to fall once more this time groaning in pain. He rolled over to get a better look and as he did she kicked him in the stomach, hard. He rolled away and groaned as he curled up. Beth kept her gun trained on Andrea the whole time. Looking between them enough so Rick couldn't make a surprise recovery and Andrea couldn't attempt to take the gun.

Andrea's claps had her lowering the gun. "That was great!"

"You guys went easy on me," Beth pointed out, knowing full well that they had.

"Remind me never to do that again," Rick groaned.

When she turned to look at him he had an arm wrapped around his stomach. "Sorry," she whispered, holding his gun out to him.

He took it and put it back in its proper place. "Don't worry about it, just didn't realise you could kick that hard."

"Well you_ can_ fight," Andrea agreed. "We just need to do some fine tuning and focus it."

"How do we do that?" she asked curiously.

"We get some equipment maybe," Rick said hopefully. "But we find out what you're comfortable with for starters."

"We only really need a handful of moves," Andrea explained. "Then we work on getting those at the best possible standard and ensure you're focusing them the right way."

"So where do we start?"

"Nowhere now," Rick decided. "Do some exercise, cool down then we're done for today."

"That's it?" she asked in disbelief.

"We're going to discuss some things," Andrea spoke up. "We'll talk about what we picked up from this and see what strengths you've shown already."

Beth only nodded and allowed the two to leave her there alone. She tried some exercises; push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, etc. Once she tired herself out with that she started to slowly stretch every inch of her body. She deliberately took her time, doing everything ridiculously slow.

She eventually gave up. She felt relaxed and her body didn't ache as much as she though it would. As she headed back towards the houses she drank from her water bottle. It made her happy to feel as good as she did. She had skills she wasn't aware of before now and she was a lot fitter even after only a week of really getting down to some serious training.

She was so distracted with being happy, and admittedly a little smug, that she walked into something solid. As a hand grabbed her arm to steady her she knew who it was. This had happened before and she could just tell it was the same person.

"I thought you were avoiding me," she said before he could say anything.

"C'mon, girlie, I wouldn't do that."

She looked up at him then. "Wouldn't you?"

"Nah, I wouldn't."

"Funny," she sighed, thinking back through the day.

"Saw ya today," he pointed out. "Nice work takin' down, Officer Friendly."

"_Rick_, and I didn't want to kick him so hard but they told me to try."

"Well I for one sure ain't complainin'," Merle laughed.

"I feel like I should say thanks," she said as she wriggled away from him.

"You were impressive if that's what ya worried about."

She shrugged and walked pass him. He followed closely behind her as they headed towards the houses. Even when she sat down at the table he sat down across from her. It made her smile. Maybe he really hadn't been avoiding her like she had first thought.

"I don't want to impress people, not like _that_ anyway," she explained. "I just want to show I'm good enough to go on runs or look after this group when I need to."

"The whole group?"

"Course not, but I don't want to be babysat," she explained. "I want to be fighting."

"Everyone needs to do that," he agreed. "But runs?"

"It's nicer here than the prison but it would still be a breath of fresh air to get out there."

He snorted. "Ain't nothing nice out there, girlie."

She sighed and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, she slid it over to him. He carefully opened it and read it. "It's my list. Like a bucket list. I had one when I was a little younger but it wasn't suitable for this world." A sense of realisation seemed to flicker across his face as he studied it and listened to her. "Rick and Andrea are helping me to fight, defend and get stronger. I'm hoping Daryl and Michonne will cover weapons training and daddy is teaching me some medical stuff. Hopefully all that will mean I can do more for the group and go on runs "

"What about this one?" he asked gruffly, a slight edge to his voice.

She cursed, having forgotten about the last one. "That's… That's nothing. On my old list it was to fall in love but I'm not sure I'll have much time for that now. I put it on as a possibility but it doesn't even really matter."

"Sex is a good enough thing to put on a bucket list."

She blushed fiercely. "Yes, I guess it is," she admitted. "But it doesn't matter. I'm going to just cross it off, that way it doesn't matter what happens."

"That's cheating," he smirked.

"Well, do you want to help me out with it?" she snapped.

He gulped and his smirk vanished instantly. "I don't plan on gettin' killed any time soon, no."

"Then shut up about it," she mumbled.

He instantly went quiet, clearly seeing how much it bothered her. It dawned on them both how much it must have meant to her in some way shape or form. Beth was definitely a typical teenager in the sense that she had dreamed of falling in love. Of course she knew that that couldn't happen now, so she had gone for something less intimate, sex. Sure it could be but it didn't have to be, and it would ensure she didn't die a virgin.

"Don't seem like a one-time or friends-with-benefits kinda girl," Merle commented.

"Not much choice in this world," she shrugged. "Plus, I could die tomorrow, might as well try new things."

Merle almost choked, causing Beth to lean forward in her seat with concern. She was so close to actually leaving her seat when he seemed to regain control of himself. He shook his head a little at her. With a concerned look she obeyed and sat back a little in her seat. She refused to tear her eyes away in case he really wasn't OK.

"Quit starin'," he snapped.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, blushing slightly. "Are you OK?"

"Just maybe we should talk about somethin' else."

"You were the one that teased me," she pointed out. "It's your fault that we're on this topic."

"You handed me the list," he accused.

"And you didn't have to say anything about it!"

She was almost out of her seat. She was sat up as straight as she could, a determined look on her face. Merle laughed a little at the sight causing Beth's features to soften and a smile to tug at her lips.

"Never know what could happen in this world," Merle mumbled. "Don't cross it off just yet."

She only nodded, not entirely sure what to say or what to take away from it,

* * *

_R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

Beth couldn't quite figure out the conversation she had with Merle. She managed to work out that they got on, that maybe he didn't see her like the little kid that he once thought she was. But was she just being delusional? Seeing what she wanted to see? She maybe thought so when dinner came the next night.

''So how is Beth doing?" Hershel asked Andrea and Rick.

Beth almost choked, was her father actually asking this in front of everyone? Sure her progress was amazing, her training had even been upped now that Andrea and Rick were working together.

"She's doing good," Rick informed. "She's definitely getting stronger."

"She's still got a long way to go but she's definitely a lot better off than she was before," Andrea agreed.

"Beth, why did you want this?" Maggie asked.

"I wanted to be stronger," Beth explained. "I wanted to be able to fight. But really I wanted you guys to see me differently?"

"Why?"

Beth smiled nervously at her sister. "I want to be on watch more, I want to be able to go on runs-"

"No," Maggie said, cutting her off. "You're not going on runs."

"I don't mean now," Beth argued. "I meant when I'm just as able as you guys."

"Even then you're not going, you're better off here!"

"If she's good enough and she wants to go, let her," Merle said, joining the conversation.

Everyone looked startled at Merle. Beth wanted to smile, he was defending her, standing up for her. It didn't stop there either. Maggie was arguing about how it was none of his business while stating why Beth should stay here and not go on runs. Andrea and Rick looked like they wanted to jump in but Carl beat them to it. He was on Beth's side, stating that she was stronger than they thought. But the arguments kept coming, full blown shouting across the table from Maggie while most of the time Merle managed to stay cool, calm and collected.

"Enough!" Everyone stopped and looked at Hershel. Now that they were all silent he looked to Andrea and Rick. "Is she or would she be ready for runs?"

"Not now, but at some point," Andrea said, agreeing with what Beth said earlier.

"A bit more training, then some weapons training and she'll be suitable to go on group runs," Rick explained. "If she starts on smaller runs too it means she can practice more."

"Weapons training with who?" Hershel questioned.

Beth looked nervous, she hadn't exactly talked about it or started it yet. "Well I was thinking of asking Michonne to help me with my knife, maybe even a bigger blade."

"Andrea mentioned that," Michonne agreed. "I'm willing to do it."

That made Beth smile, gave her some confidence. "And for guns... Well, I was thinking Daryl."

Daryl looked startled for a moment before his expression was blank again. "I'll do it, if it don't cause trouble."

"If the four of you can vouch that she's good enough in what you're teaching her, then I'm willing to give her my blessing to go on small runs."

"Daddy, you can't!" Maggie argued.

"I won't allow her on a run before she's ready," Rick promised.

Beth couldn't help but grin. She leaned against her father. "Thanks, daddy. "

He nodded his head, signifying the end of the conversation. Everyone quickly left the table then. Glenn grabbed Maggie's hand so they could walk the perimeter while Andrea offered to take watch. Beth stayed where she was. Debating between helping Carol with cleaning up or sitting with Judith and Carl, but when she saw Merle head towards his house she decided to follow him.

No seemed to be watching her, so nobody questioned where she was going. Her eyes stayed mostly on Merle as she tried to keep some distance between them. When he reached the house he didn't go in but instead went round the back. She quickened her pace slightly as she followed him round. When she rounded the corner she found him sitting on the step by the back door. She barely got one foot forward when he turned to look at her. As she stepped over to him he stood up. The closer she got the more nervous she felt. Why was she here? To thank him? What?

"Hmm?"

She found herself speechless, not sure how to respond. "I... Wanted to thank you."

He shrugged. "Anythin' else?"

"I wanted to know why you stood up for me."

"Why do you think?"

"Because we're friends," Beth decided, a little unsure. "Maybe because you only see me as an adult now."

"What makes ya say that?"

He moved and she moved with him. She found herself with her back facing the house, Merle in front of her. It made her nervous. Had she been wrong?

"I thought... Yesterday... You said... Don't cross it off... I..."

"You thought I was offerin' or somethin'?"

"N-No," she stuttered.

"'Cause I wasn't," he warned, stepping closer so that there was only a slither of space between them. "It'll be a waste of my time."

"You don't know that," she argued.

"I do." He pushed her against the wall and pressed himself against her. She gasped as his obvious erection pressed against her. Why was be denying offering when his body clearly wanted him to? He kissed her cheek, then her neck. The pressure of his body mixed with his lips on her made her tense slightly. Before she could calm herself down he pulled away. "Ya gettin' tense, that tells me, ya won't want it when it gets down to it."

She was startled, unable to move, even when he moved completely away from her and headed inside. As she finally managed to walk away she knew she should be insulted and never want to be near him again, but the heat between her legs told her otherwise. She wanted Merle Dixon, and she wanted him bad.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I know it's not long, but hey, next chapter or the chapter after Merle's resolve starts to break, and he can't keep a handle on denying temptation. _

_R&R_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_So hi guys, I actually came up with the rest of this fic in my head this morning. From my head alone I'd say this isn't going to be a long fic (by that I mean less than twenty chapters), don't worry, you'll get your fill of Meth like I intended. Plus, I have a lot of Meth planned for the future because I doubt these two will leave me alone. Anyway, thank you for the interest so far and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Merle cursed as he headed over to the Greene house. Why the fuck did he have to go over there? Sure some of the group were out on that run but him, seriously? Him, Carol, Carl, Judith, Hershel, Michonne, Andrea and Beth were all here. Michonne and Andrea were on watch and Hershel was busy but Carl was only entertaining Judith. If it hadn't of been Carol he probably would have told them to go to hell.

But she apparently meant something to Daryl so Merle couldn't say no. Meaning here he was, walking through the Greene house, heading to her bedroom to get her ass out of bed. He hadn't been avoiding her for the past few days per say. There was just no reason for them to be around each other. He was stupid outside his place, the way he'd tried to scare her off was all wrong.

He figured keeping some distance and not being as friendly would remind her that anything happening between them was just completely out of the question. He had still seen her train. She was fighting pretty well against Rick and Andrea as well as mixing in some defensive moves. The girl was getting good, even he couldn't deny that. It was the weapons that he figured she'd falter on. Of course he only figured that by watching her, so really he hadn't been avoiding her but that didn't mean he should be the one to get her. If Maggie and Glenn were here they would certainly appose to him coming in here.

Without even realising it he had reached her bedroom door. He braced himself, maybe if he knocked, yelled a bit through the door and then left that would do fine. Although as he knocked on the door he knew that probably wouldn't work, especially if Beth didn't come out after him.

* * *

Beth woke with a start. Her clothes were clinging to her and parts of her hair was sticking to her. She rolled out of bed and looked down at it. Her body was covered in a light layer of sweat and it had soaked into her sheets. She pulled the covers over it, hoping to cover it until it could dry or she could wash them through. This had been the second time it had happened this badly since that moment outside of Merle's place. It was always the same. She would go to sleep feeling either exhausted from her day of training or even a little empty, then as soon as she had drifted off her dreams would be taken over by Merle who would, well, take over her.

She'd never really thought of Merle that way, hell even when she was with Jimmy she didn't have many sexual thoughts, maybe a handful in her entire life. It was strange, it was different but clearly she needed it. Every time she woke up she was completely frustrated and wanted him more than ever, and it was worse this time.

She tried to distract herself by pulling off the cotton shorts she was wearing and her top so that she was left in her bra, underwear and vest top. She wandered over to the draws where she had tipped in what clothing she had. She changed her underwear and was in the middle of grabbing a bra and a clean top when there was a knock at her door.

She was torn between changing and going to the door. Her sister and Glenn were on the run today but what if it was her dad? Well really, none of them could see her like that.

"Just a minute!" she called, turning towards the door.

In her hurry Beth turned too quickly and knocked into the chest of drawers. Her bra fell to the floor but she just about managed to grab her top. She unhooked the bra she had on and pulled it off under her vest. She couldn't help but moan, feeling a little bit free. She set her clean top on the chest of drawers. As her hands went to the hem of her vest top the door flew open.

She turned, started. Merle came storming into the room the second the door slammed against the wall. He was looking around, alert and clearly searching for something. She instinctively folded her arms over her chest. Suddenly wearing only underwear and a thin vest top didn't feel as good as it did a few seconds ago.

"Jesus, girl," Merle growled, eyes finally finding hers. "Thought somethin' was wrong."

"I tell you to give me a minute and you think something is wrong?"

He stepped further into the room, closer to her. "When ya voice is all raspy and I hear bangin' I think somethin' ain't quite right."

"I- I turned too fast and knocked into my drawers," she explained.

"Fuck, why didn't ya just open the door?"

She shrugged. How was he so calm? "I was just about to change."

Suddenly he seemed to really look at her. His eyes trailed down her, all the way to her toes and right back up again, pausing at certain places, and then settling on her eyes. He had a small smirk in place but she could see _some_ tension in him.

"I can see that, somethin' interestin' happen?"

She gulped. "Nope, now can you leave?"

Merle looked down at her, seriously thinking about what she had just asked him, but she was clearly lying to him. Not only was her hair a mess but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, not with her nipples as stiff as they were or how her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"C'mon on, girlie, I won't tell no one."

"Can you leave so I can change?"

"Nope, not till ya honest with me."

"I had a dream."

"Now, I would say a nightmare, but other things tell me it's somethin' else."

She groaned at the smirk he had and the teasing tone. He was loving every second of this. "Does it matter?"

"Girlie," he growled, stepping closer to her, so close that she found her back pressed against the chest of drawers.

"It was about you," she blurted out.

"Me, huh?" he asked, his smirk back again.

She nodded. "Yeah, now will you leave?"

He looked down at her, her breasts were on perfect display from this angle and he couldn't help but lick his lips. "Nah, I'm good. Tell me more."

"No," she shook her head, cheeks flaming.

"I ain't asking."

"It was nothing," she mumbled. "Just you and me, and didn't you say nothing would happen?"

"Hmm, I did," he said as if in thought.

"So that means you don't need to know."

He brought a hand out and laid it gently on her hip. Just like he expected Beth tensed. He rubbed his thumb in circles over her hip. Slowly she relaxed. He put his over hand on the chest of drawers beside her. This time when he pressed himself against her he didn't say anything. Instead he allowed himself to marvel in the fact of how good it felt to have her so close to him.

Before he could really come to his senses and before she had a chance to really react he made his move. His lips came crashing down on hers, sending them both into their own little world. His intention was to be fierce and powerful like he had always been with women but the second his lips touched hers he couldn't manage it. Her lips were so soft and gentle that it caught him completely off guard.

Beth was also caught off guard. She had suspected a lot about Merle, but him to be so soft and gentle in this situation was not one of them. She didn't know quite how to react. His body was pressing further into hers and her whole body was on fire. She was able to come to her senses enough to kiss him back. Her lips moved slowly at first, she didn't want to appear rushed and show off her inexperience even more.

To Beth nothing had ever felt this good in her entire life. It released some of the building tension inside of her and it made her feel alive. She didn't realise kissing could be this good. Of course, all good things come to an end. It took her a moment to realise that he was pulling away. Before she could bring her hands up to stop him he had taken a step back. His hand still rested on the set of drawers and the other one came up on the other side. He was breathing heavy and she realised that she was too.

"Dammit," he growled.

"What?" she asked quietly, scared of the answer.

"This," he sighed, moving completely away from her. "Get changed and get outside."

With that he was gone. Beth didn't quite know how to react. Was she meant to forget about this? He had seemed angry, no, disappointed. It bugged her that she couldn't work out whether it was with himself or her. She didn't like it either way. Moments ago that kiss had made her feel on top of the world but now it was having the exact opposite effect. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N:** _Another quick note just to say that I plan on throwing Merle's resolve completely in the crapper next chapter. Meth is so close that I can feel, taste and smell it :3  
_  
_R&R_


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING. M rating comes into the last half of the chapter.**

**A/N: **_Probably the longest chapter for this story, ha. Anyway, I got the idea for this at 4:30 am on Saturday but I didn't get the chance to start writing this till about 2am this morning, which of course meant I was half asleep. So the delay is down to having no time and not wanting to post a chapter with lots of mistakes. Anyway, ideas that come to me in the early hours of the morning are fun to write, so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Merle stepped out the back door of the show house, or well, his house now. He wasn't sure that he liked the idea of having his own place where he was damn sure they'd probably move on in the future and it was filled with shit he either didn't need or wasn't his anyway. As he went to step out onto the grass he spotted something to his right. He looked over to see Beth sat on the ground, her back against the house. Her legs were laid out in front of her and her body was slipping down the wall slightly as she stared out.

After their encounter yesterday he had kept his distance. He was angry at himself for slipping. He wasn't a saint but he certainty wasn't the kind to just go after anyone, even in this world. She was way too young, eighteen or not. Not only that but no matter how much things had seemed to turn around, he was still hanging on by a thread really in this group, this girl would cut that thread and then what? He'd just let her down anyway, it didn't matter. He couldn't be around her, he would completely break and all hell would no doubt break loose.

But there she was. She had gone to training today, he had seen her but after a few minutes he had to leave in fear of how he might react. He had spent most of the time in doors but he was sure she would have been in training all day or with the baby. So what was wrong? If she knew he was there then she was acting oblivious. He toyed with going over to see if she was OK, in the end the daredevil in him risked it.

"What ya doin'?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Sitting," she shrugged. "Looking."

Once he was beside her he got a better look. She was sweating and her breathing hadn't calmed down one hundred percent, so he was right in saying she not long got off of training. However, upon closer inspection he spotted blood. It was where her knee was, seeping through her clothes slowly. It wasn't much but it was just the right amount to alarm him.

"You're bleedin'," he told her.

"I know," she nodded.

"Better get it seen to."

"I'll handle it later," she said offhandedly. "For now I'm just sitting here looking at the flowers. They're nicer here so you can go back inside and pretend I'm not here."

He frowned. She sounded nothing like her usual self, she didn't even sound like herself when she was angry at him. So what was it? "Why ya bein' so stubborn?"

"I'm not."

He crouched in front of her. "I can either go get your Dad to sort ya or ya can come inside and let me do it."

"I'm fine right here," she told him, glancing up at him. "And I don't want him."

Merle frowned even more, he half expected her to agree to go to her Dad instead of stay with him. "Then get ya ass up and inside so I can take a look."

Without any kind of emotion or enthusiasm she got up from where she sat. She wandered into the house, leaving Merle to follow close behind. When they got into the kitchen he patted the counter top. Beth lifted herself up onto it and rolled her clothing up so expose her knee. Merle grabbed the bottle of water he had been drinking and tipped some of it onto a cloth. He gently rubbed the dried blood away.

Eventually he was presented with a few minor cuts scattered across her knee. A graze, but they were deeper than what he would expect. He folded the cloth to get a clean bit then pressed it there. He placed her hand over it to keep in place while he grabbed the few first aid supplies he had. He found some anti-septic spray as well some gauze, surgical tape and bandages. It wasn't bad enough for the bandages but the other stuff would come in handy.

"It's fine," she mumbled.

"Shut ya mouth," he mumbled right back.

He removed the cloth and sprayed it. Beth grit her teeth but made no complaints. Merle placed a small piece of gauze over the graze and used the surgical tape to keep it in place.

"It'll have to do," he told her. "Should stay on long enough to keep it clean and let it heal up."

"Thanks."

"Now," he said, holding her chin in his hand. "Gonna tell me what's up?"

"You don't care," she said, wriggling out of his grasp.

"I do when it makes ya so damn moody."

She glared at him but when it was clear he wasn't about to back down, she sighed. "I went to go see Daddy before training, I wanted to talk to him about the medical things he's been telling me about, wondering if I could get my hands dirty, y'know? But instead of being able to talk to him I overheard him talking to Rick."

"About what?"

"Me," she whispered, sounding sad almost. "Daddy said I was doing good, he could see that and Rick confirmed it. But he asked Rick to humour me. To train me enough to defend myself in case something happens but to not let me on runs. That I'm to stay here but never to know that I'm not allowed outside thses fences, it has to look like Rick's choice in me not going or just bad luck."

"He's just looking out for ya."

"No, he's treating me like a child," she argued. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything about wanting to go on runs. He told Rick to let me do weapons training after today's session then maybe a couple of sessions with everything before they cut me off."

"I'm sorry, girlie," Merle sighed.

"He lied," she said sadly. "He said he trusted Rick's judgement for when I was ready for runs."

"Said what ya wanted to hear."

She nodded slowly. He had never seen her or anyone look so sad before. He hadn't thought going on runs meant that much to her, but it seemed even just one would make her world a whole lot brighter. It was ugly out there but he got that feeling too, of wanting to get out for a bit. Plus, people did treat her like a child, hell, he did sometimes, so what better way to prove you're not than to go out in the big bad world? He knew he couldn't do anything. He couldn't just take her out and if he suggested she go out or stuck up for her there would be more suspicion after last time and no one would trust him enough anyway.

Merle just had to take that sad look off her face though. It had been eating him up and if he had just stayed to watch her train he would have seen that she wasn't OK, he could have done something sooner. He was arguing hard with himself now. He knew he shouldn't care, should tell her to shift her ass and leave him alone now that she had vented a little but he didn't really want her to go, in fact he wanted her to stay.

He coughed awkwardly and handed her the bottle that still had some water left in it. "I take it ya don't wanna go to yours so why don't ya take this and another bottle upstairs. Drink, rest, freshen up."

"What will you be doing?"

"I'll come check on ya in a bit."

She hopped down off the counter and shifted by him. She grabbed another bottle of water on her way out and made her way upstairs. He heard her go into his room and pace around for a bit before everything went silent. He leaned against the counter then, groaning out loud. What the fuck was he doing?

* * *

Merle gave Beth as much time as he could muster. He knew she couldn't stay up there forever but she had looked completely out of it and he couldn't handle being in the same room as her for a second longer. However, he reluctantly climbed the stairs and headed towards his room. It had only been a half hour if he had to guess but he knew no matter how much her sleeping in his bed would make his day he couldn't allow it.

As he got to the door he heard her moving around ever so slightly. He knocked once before slowly opening the door. She had his back to him. A basin sat on the chest of drawers with some of the water he had given her in it. She had removed her top and was dabbing and wiping at her skin with a damp cloth. He leaned against the doorway to watch her. The bed looked pretty much the same as it did when he left it; half made, so she hadn't slept, she must have been cleaning herself up the whole time, bit by bit. He suddenly wished he'd come up sooner.

Beth tried to reach behind her to get a bit on her back, between her shoulder blades. Merle, not knowing what possessed him, moved closer to her. He grabbed the cloth, 'causing her to jump slightly. He chuckled when he realised that she hadn't heard him. As he wiped to cloth gently over her back she slowly started to relax. He moved a little so he could see her face better. Carefully he rubbed the cloth over her skin, massaging random parts of her. The inconsistency had her gasping every single time and he loved it.

"What's wrong?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes but was cut half way through by a moan. "You know exactly what."

"Seems like ya like it."

"When you get the right spot," she admitted.

He licked his lips. He knew exactly what spot he wanted to get, he was just pretty sure he'd get a slap in the face for it. So instead he dropped the cloth into the water then placed his hand over her shoulder. He massaged the flesh there, she tried to lean down to the side to pull out of his grasp but he didn't give up. Eventually her body became less tense and she bit back a moan.

Merle chuckled as he spun her around. She looked up at him, startled. She did look much better. Obviously everything that had been bothering was at the back of her mind. She watched him curiously, clearly trying to calculate what on Earth was going on. He just smirked before keeping his face as straight as possible. He wasn't sure he wanted to give anything away, if he did she may push him away and he wasn't sure he'd be able to accept that.

So he pushed his lips to hers. Fast and virtually undetectable until they were working firmly against her. It was the tiny gasp she gave that allowed him to slip his tongue between her lips. He gently ran his tongue against hers, coaxing some sort of reaction of her. The very last one he expected to get was a slap in the face.

"What the hell, girlie?" he demanded, stepping back as he clutched his face. He would never admit it out loud but it stung like a bitch.

"First of all it's Beth," she said, hands on her hips in determination. "And secondly I never said you could kiss me."

"You didn't complain the first time!"

"Well that was different," she snapped.

He went to shout at her, get all of his frustration out but then he saw her eyes. They were filling up and fast, any second and she would probably be crying a river. He dropped his hand from his cheek and stepped closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"So that's why you're about to bawl your eyes out?"

"You already left me once," she whispered, looking at the ground, cheeks turning red.

Left her? Merle didn't have a fucking clue what she meant. It wasn't until he thought back over the conversation that he realised. After their other kiss, their first kiss really, he had just walked out without a word about it. There was no explanation, just him leaving with a few choice words about something completely different. He figured she might be pissed but he never expected her to be upset.

"I was angry and upset with myself," he told her.

"Well I didn't know how to feel," she replied. "So unless you plan on sticking around, I'd rather you didn't kiss me again."

He thought about that. She was so close that he wanted to kiss her again but he knew he'd probably fuck it up again. Merle Dixon was not a relationship kind of guy. Fuck 'em and leave 'em, that was good enough for him, meant he was left with no baggage and nothing to worry about. So why couldn't he turn around and walk away?

"What are we talkin' about here?" he asked her. "I said ya weren't the one night stand, friends with benefits kinda girl."

"I don't want a relationship," she established. "Well, I guess I could live without that but I can't live with being left without a second thought."

"So if I kiss ya, I have to do it again?" he questioned, signature smirk back in place.

She froze, clearly having not thought about it quite like that. "Well... Yeah, I guess so."

He pulled her to him. "Ya just had to say," he mumbled before crashing his lips to hers. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him. His lips worked furiously against hers but this time he caught a response. He was pleasantly surprised when Beth bit his bottom lip before tracing over the area with her tongue. He groaned into the next kiss as his hand drew patterns on her lower back.

As he did Beth's back arched and she deepened the kiss. Her hands came up to cup the back of Merle's head. He tried to concentrate on keeping himself calm, but with her pressed up against him like she was it was hard for him to keep his thoughts off the one thing he wanted but knew he couldn't have. He tried to create a little more distance between them for now but it wasn't working. Neither of them could stop.

"Beth," he whispered as he pulled away just enough so they could talk. "Gotta take this slow."

"Says who?" she pouted.

"Me, ain't takin' this too far just yet, not with you."

She looked at him, as if contemplating a question but it never came. "You can take things as far as you want, Merle."

Her finger ran up and down his chest slowly as she licked her lips. He was pretty sure this burst of courage was _his_ fault and he wasn't really sure he felt bad about it. From the moan that wanted to tumble from his lips he knew he just wanted her more.

He kissed her again, completely allowing her to take the lead. Merle was usually the one taking the lead in any situation like this but seeing her so full of confidence was an even bigger turn on and he wasn't sure when he might see this side of her again. As they kissed her lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to the table next to the chest of drawers. It put the two of them at the perfect angle, him still situated between her legs as they unwrapped from around him.

As he deepened the kiss, his hand reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He slipped it down and away from her body, letting it drop to the floor. he caught her arms as she tried to bring them up to cover herself. He had his hand wrapped around both of her wrists. Holding them firmly in place as he kissed down her neck. She was already writhing beneath him and it just spurred him on further. He nibbled and sucked, but not quite enough to leave a mark, he wasn't quite ready to put any more risk into this. Instead he moved up and down her neck, finding new spots in an attempt to make her squirm more.

Eventually he trailed his lips down her chest. From the way he had her hands together, it caused her arms to push her breasts together and he grinned. His tongue ran along her cleavage and she squirmed further. As he did it again he slowly let go of her hands. Before she could do anything with them he attached his mouth to one of her nipples. She tried to wriggle away from him but he placed his hand on her hip, attempting to hold her in place. As soon as his tongue flicked over her nipple she froze. He did it again, repeatedly, sucking in between each lick. When he bit lightly to get her to snap out of it she moaned loudly. He chuckled, realising that she had been trying so hard not to react.

"I can always stop," he mumbled, pulling away, his breath fanning out over her chest.

She bit her lip and shook her head slowly. "Don't stop."

He kissed her neck, sucking a spot behind her ear. Screw the risks. He willingly marked her as his thumb flicked and rubbed across her nipple. He made sure to pay attention to both them. The girl was shaking already and he figured he could get her off pretty quickly. In fact, he took it as a challenge.

Carefully, he fiddled with the rest of her clothes. Stripping her slowly so she would have the chance to push him away. He kept his clothes on in the hopes of keeping her calm. He knew she noticed because every time she lost a piece of clothing but he didn't Beth relaxed, until finally she was sat naked before him. Her legs were closed tightly and she had managed to cross her arms over her chest but he was still hard as a rock, so taken by her that he could no longer hear the voice in his head telling him how wrong this was.

He nudged her legs apart and stepped between them. "Ever done anythin' like this?"

"Never got the chance," she admitted, cheeks bright red.

"Well just trust me then," he told her. "I know what I'm doin'."

She nodded, her eyes watching him slowly. He tried not to linger on the fact that this girl had just taken his word and trusted him. He was pretty sure not even Daryl trusted him that easily anymore. He pulled her closer to the edge of the table. He kissed her softly as he rubbed his erection against her center. She gasped and he knew it was a good move not to take it that far tonight. Instead he gave her one of the next best thing he could. He stepped back slightly. She pouted at the action, but her mouth slowly hung open as he ran his finger along her slit.

His delved further into her folds with every stroke. Each time he would nudge her clit and tease her entrance. She was completely relaxed but moving her body in a silent hint. When she least expected it he dipped his finger completely inside of her. She tightened briefly around him but as he rubbed her clit and ever so slowly pulled in and out of her, she relaxed. He worked her slowly, painfully slow. He kept working on her until her head rested on his shoulder, until she was whimpering and rocking her center against his hand, practically begging for more.

"Ya trust me?" he asked her.

She nodded her head against his shoulder. "I do."

He pulled away a little and dropped down to his knees before her. He nudged his way between her legs before she could snap them closed in surprise. She looked wearily at him as he nudged her legs a little further apart. Like before he teased her slit, but this time he did so with his tongue. She bucked against him almost immediately and he almost moaned out loud at her response. His tongue slowly went up and down, slipping into her entrance on every stroke. As he hands came to hesitantly rest on his head he changed tactics.

He attached his lips to her clit. He sucked hard, flicking his tongue harshly over it. She bucked and moaned, the sheer volume sending chills down his spine. He slowly eased a finger into her as he worked on her. As she dug her nails into the back of his head he inserted another finger. She tensed a little, so he kept his fingers still and sucked even harder on her clit. She cried out, nails digging further into him. He hissed at the pain but it was only really spurring him on. He worked on her clit in a frenzy as his fingers thrust in and out of her at rapid speeds.

Beth was practically lifting herself off the table in an attempt to get some kind of release. As he worked on her he felt her legs start to shake. He wasn't sure if she knew it was nearing the end but he did. She was trying to wriggle away from him and close her legs now but he wasn't giving up. He worked on her even harder than before, every flick and suck of his tongue was in perfect sync with the movement of his fingers. As he sucked particularly hard her body completely froze. He bit ever so lightly as he buried his fingers as deep inside of her as he could.

It all happened so fast. First she started to shudder, until eventually Beth swore she saw stars. Merle slowly and carefully licked at her slit, nudging her clit every so often as she rode out her high. Her body was relaxing, slumping back against the wall. He kissed her center before sitting back on his heel with a grin. He stood up and stood between her legs, leaning over to kiss her. She started to whimper and he grinned as he rubbed his center against her again. She rocked her hips against his, whimpering as she did. Girl wanted more already, he really was starting to thing he'd made the right choice.

"Think ya can stand?" he asked, stepping back slightly.

"Don't think I want to," she admitted.

"C'mon," he said, grabbing her hand and helping her off the table. "Ya need to get back out there before they realise you're gone."

She pouted. "I don't want to."

"C'mon," he urged. "Sleep and I can sort things out."

She bit her lip as her eyes trailed down to his obvious erection. "I should really help you out."

"No way," he said firmly. "Plus, ain't gonna be much of a show after that."

She had started to dress again but had stopped briefly at his words. He smirked as he cheeks turned a bright shade of red. He was pretty sure he would never grow bored of that. He wondered just how hard he could make her blush. Maybe he would have to see one day, or see how many times he could make her blush in one day.

He was so distracted that he didn't realise she was changed until her arms were around his neck and her face was buried against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded, letting her go. But before she could get too far away from him, he grabbed her wrist. "When or if ya sure ya want this kinda thing again, then come see me on watch when that time comes."

She bit her lips with a small nod before fleeing the room. He waited until he heard her run down the stairs and the front door open and close before he groaned. As he headed towards the bathroom, he undid his zipper and wondered how the fuck he was meant to survive now.

* * *

_R&R_


	10. Chapter 10

Beth walked out on shaky legs. She knew if she stopped long enough she would most likely collapse, she only prayed she didn't look half as bad when she walked. As she stepped further and further away from the house she tried to act like nothing had happened. Luckily she ran into no one until she was close to the table. Those she did see smiled or waved at her but generally she was left alone.

"Hey, where have you been?" Maggie questioned, sitting down across from Beth at the table. "Rick and Andrea said training finished ages ago."

"It did," she agreed, looking at the end of the table where Carol was caring for Judith. "I went to the back of the site, where they have the really nice flowers."

"Oh, it is nice there," Carol agreed, joining the conversation. "Perfect place to relax."

"Oh." Maggie nodded. "So you're okay?"

"I'm perfect," Beth confirmed, smiling wide to emphasise the fact.

"Well, come get me if you need me," Maggie told her before getting up again.

Beth nodded before shuffling her way down to the other side of the table. "I can take her," Beth offered. "If you want some rest."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"I insist, plus, I don't want to fall asleep just yet anyway."

"I owe you," Carol smiled, handing Judith over.

Beth just shook her head as Carol too left the table. Beth turned her back to the table and sat Judith on her lap. She bounced her knee softly as she wrapped an arm around Judith to keep her from falling or struggling too much.

As they sat there Beth began to think about what had happened. If this was back on the farm and it had happened with Jimmy then she probably would have spoken to Maggie about it, but she couldn't do that now. Maggie clearly had some problems with Merle so discussing it now, in any way, was a sure way of getting both her and Merle into some serious trouble.

As Judith started to babble Beth got an idea. She looked down at the little girl who was waving her arms. "Hey, Judy, want to hear something?"

The little girl looked up, blowing a small spit bubble.

"I'll take that as a yes," Beth decided, thinking about what she could say that was suitable for the ears of a small child. "I've seen a different side of Merle."

Judith looked up again, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, I bet everyone else would give me the same confused look," Beth sighed. "But I have seen the good in him. He tries to hide it from me too but he sometimes let it slips. He's interesting, Judy."

Judith clapped her hands and Beth laughed.

"Yeah, it is good," Beth agreed. "I'm just starting to think that this whole thing is going to get a little more complicated. I'm not so sure it's worth it."

"Ba!"

Beth almost told her off when Judith hit her leg angrily but instead she took it as an answer. "Fine, Judy, maybe it is worth it. I guess I'll be seeing more of Merle. Let's just hope it's going to be an easy thing."

* * *

When Beth woke up late at night she felt more refreshed. She had gone to sleep before dinner then again afterwards. Sleeping before dinner wasn't too bad because for the first hour Judith was having a nap anyway so she didn't have to swap babysit with anyone. She had slept for a bit after dinner so that she wouldn't have to fidget while waiting to go see Merle while he was on watch.

As soon as she knew the coast was clear she grabbed her jumper and headed outside. As she walked towards the make-shift tower she pulled on the jumper, pulling it down over her hands. When she reached the tower she climbed the ladder like it was something she had done for years, not something she had been scared of a while back.

"Merle?" she called softly as she opened the door.

He chuckled. "What would you have done if it weren't me?"

"Oh," she said, startled. "I don't know…"

"Good thing it's just me then."

Beth rolled her eyes as she made her way over to him. "Do you like making me worry?"

"Ain't in my nature to play nice or fair."

"You played nice earlier."

"Well, maybe," he shrugged, looking out of the window.

"Merle, what happened? First you say that nothing is ever gonna happen between us."

"Well if you don't want it to happen again…"

She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please."

"Ain't gotta plead with me," he said, wriggling out of her grasp.

"I- When can I see you again?" she questioned, trying not to reach out for him again.

"Suppose when we next get the chance."

"So, now?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Nah, not now. Another night."

She opened her mouth to talk but soon closed it. She knew she could never get away with persuading him in the time she had. He definitely had a better hold on her than she had on him. It would be a complete waste of time and she wasn't going to risk getting into Merle's bad books, not when he had somewhat opened up to her.

Instead she pulled a chair to the window and sat down. Merle walked around for a bit, looking through all the windows before he too dragged a chair over and sat down. They sat in silence for a bit before Beth decided to shuffle closer. She moved her chair right next to his so when she laid her arm out, it brushed against Merle's. If he noticed he didn't say anything, he just bit his tongue and kept quiet.

Beth put her head back with slight sigh. She closed her eyes, losing herself in knowing that Merle was right there beside her and that she didn't even have to try to keep him nearby. However, she became so lost in her own mind that she didn't realise her fingers were gently grabbing at Merle's until he twisted his hand round and grabbed her wrist.

She opened her mouth to speak but she was being pulled forward before she could and instead she let out an audible gasp. Merle had her on his lap before she could think and his lips came to hers. Her eyes grew wide as his lips worked firmly against hers. She tentatively kissed him back, letting him take the lead.

Beth enjoyed the experience she was having. She straddled him, resting her hands on his shoulders. His lips were demanding yet surprisingly gentle against hers. She massaged his shoulders as his tongue massaged her own. She tried to keep herself conscious, to keep herself going, so not to embarrass herself in front of him.

Even though he soon pulled away she still hummed appreciatively. Her hands stilled on his shoulders but still squeezed gently every now and then. Merle's hand rested on her hip as he titled his head back.

"Merle?" she questioned as she leaned forward and kissed his chin.

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"Be honest, what happens now?"

"I don't suppose we can stay away from each other."

She grinned, bring her hands down so that her fingers ran gently over his chest. "Does that mean we're a thing?"

He laughed, lifting his head to look at her. "If ya mean I'm gonna tip you over the edge again and again and again… Then yeah, I guess we are."

Beth didn't know what to say. This was strictly pleasure and she knew it. That's all she was going to get. Being in close quarters like this would probably be rare. Maybe that was a good thing. It meant that she couldn't get too close and her feelings wouldn't get in the way.

If anything, Beth was happy. She had something that was just hers. It thrilled her to have a secret and it thrilled her more to have Merle in some way. It was the perfect distraction she needed and the fun she wanted to make living in this world a little lighter.

"You gonna teach me a few things?" she asked, kissing the corner of his mouth.

He gulped. "I'm gonna show you a hell of a lot."

"Better get started then."

He grinned. She lifted her head to smile at him, her eyes sparkling. He tightened his grip on her as he brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know, not much but next chapter will have a lot more Meth. They're first drama/possible argument as well. I know, it's early, but I think it suits are unconventional couple. Plus arguments = make up fun :3_

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_I want to give a quick thanks to **Athlete Girl **who sent me a nice little PM. It made me smile and I really appreciated it! :)_

* * *

Merle finished putting the water bottles into his pack before slinging it onto his back. He attached his blade then placed his hand gun in his pants. He set off across to the front of the site to meet his brother and Officer Friendly. The three of them were heading out. There was a town that looked to be pretty big. There was a small hospital and a bunch of shops that could prove useful. They were hoping to bring back a big haul, that's why it was them three going.

As he walked across he caught Beth's eye. She blushed and looked back to the laundry she was doing. He couldn't help but grin to himself. She had stayed locked up with him for hours last night. He had been able to explore her a lot more and for a lot longer. The fact that this seemed to be new to her made it better. She squirmed, moaned and gasped like nothing he'd seen before. During his explorations she did some of her own, a few touches and strokes here. He had been pissed when nothing substantial came of it, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. The girl had a magic touch, she just had to see that for herself.

Merle slung himself into the back of the car. Rick was already in the driver's seat. Daryl was checking the trailer was attached to the back before he joined Rick up front. As soon as the door was closed they were off. Glenn and Maggie opened the gates for them and closed them as soon as the trailer was clear. The town was about an hour away but it took about half an hour more than that with the rest stop they took to go over the plan.

"So who's getting what?" Daryl asked as they got closer to the town.

"What do you mean?" Rick questioned.

"We can all handle ourselves," Daryl shrugged. "I figure we split."

"We take the hospital together," Rick decided. "All those sick people in one building, it's bound to be more dangerous. We can leave that till last too like we originally planned. As for the shops we can split up as we go, depends on the layout though."

"We'll be able to see in a minute," Merle said gruffly, motioning ahead.

The town came into view, it was small but every shop was different. The hospital seemed to be right at the back so they stopped right on the edge of town. The three of them got out and looked around. There were a few stragglers here and there, ones that would cause no issue. The three of them scanned the shops with their eyes.

"Speciality shops," Rick said. "Each one has something different, so what do we need?"

"Carol and Beth said they need clothes for everyone, maybe some food especially baby food and just some stuff for Judith," Daryl explained. "I've got the list actually."

"Well you go and do that," Rick decided. "What else?"

Daryl thought about that for a moment. "Erm, more medicine, weapons, fuel, food, water, materials for the site just in case."

"Okay, well we've got the hospital for medicine but if you see anything take it," he told them. "I'll cover weapons and fuel. Merle you take food and water. If any of us see materials or anything else that could be useful then take it. Let's go as far as the next crossroads, that way we can carry stuff to the car then drive it up to the next section."

The three of them took their stuff and headed up the street. Merle stayed in the middle casting his eyes either side to see the shops. In the first section of shops there were a cosmetics store, a clothing store, a footwear store, an outdoor store, a mother and baby store and a salon. There was nothing here for Merle to get anything. However, while Daryl was in the clothing stores and Rick was heading back to the car he decided to check the outdoor store.

Inside there were clothes fit for winter and certain extreme sports. He grabbed some of the hiking gear he found, some jumpers, jackets and boots. He took a black bag filled with gloves, scarves and hats. When he got out Daryl had checked the stores he needed. He caught his brother's eyes and lifted up the bags he'd filled. Together they headed back towards Rick who was slowly driving the car up. Along the way the brothers took out the walkers that wandered too close. When they reached each other they threw their bags into the trailer before climbing in.

At the next section they checked the shops before getting out, the only store of interest was a DIY store. Daryl and Merle got out for that one while Rick stayed in the car outside. The brothers took half the store each. They managed to find some tools, materials and anything that could prove useful back at the site and if they ever had to move on. Once they got the car reloaded there was only one more section to check.

In this section there were more places to check. There was a convenient store, a pharmacy and a grocery store that Merle took. Rick covered the petrol station and a bar that was off to the side a bit while Daryl took the hunting store and travel store. Merle found next to nothing in the convenient store that would actually be convenient. He was able to get some bottles of juice that hadn't gone out of date and some chocolate bars. In the grocery store he got two trolleys and five bags filled with food. He hauled them back to the car, throwing the bags in then tipped the trolleys in.

It was the pharmacy that became Merle's favourite place on the whole run. Inside he found more drink and snacks to go with the load he already had. He got a whole bunch of medical supplies and some hygiene things. As he was going over the shelves to see if there was anything he missed he spotted them. The big red box was like a glowing beacon to him and he wondered how he had missed them in the first place. Without a second thought he slung his backpack off and threw the box inside, adding the only other box just for good measure.

Feeling good about his haul, he headed outside. He threw the bags into the trailer just as Daryl and Rick showed up. Rick had a bag of guns and ammo, on the floor were three large containers. They were tied together and Rick was gently rolling them over with his foot. Daryl also had his fair share of bags. They put the containers of fuel in the trailer first then put the bags into the trailer and the guns into the back of the car.

"How much medical stuff did you get in that pharmacy?" Rick asked Merle.

"Quite a bit." He opened the trailer and motioned to the bags that had medical stuff from the pharmacy. "Other bags have some from the other stores."

"Yeah, I found the odd thing," Daryl agreed.

"Well, I think we have enough then," Rick decided. "We'll do an inventory, get Hershel to look at the medical supplies and then we can see what exactly we need to get. It would be a death trap going into that hospital blind, if we know what we're looking for then we can stick to certain areas."

"Sounds good to me," Daryl said, and Merle nodded in agreement.

"Right, it seems pretty empty here so let's rest up, eat something and then head back."

* * *

Beth started her weapon training not long after Rick, Daryl and Merle went out for their run. Seen as Daryl had gone her first lesson was with Michonne. She wasn't terrible with her knife. She could use it, it was just her grip was all wrong and she wasn't putting in as much force as she should. Throughout her lesson Michonne taught her different ways to hold her knife and how she could attack with those positions. Once she knew how to do those she was taught how much force to put into it.

For majority of the lesson Beth had to hit target after target with as much force as she could. Michonne didn't say much throughout but when they did talk it was about training. They discussed that she would get used to putting more force into her attack before they moved onto moving targets. She would also be taught how to defend herself against knives too. Throughout these Michonne decided that Beth would use slightly bigger blades too but specialise in the smaller one she carried around seen as it was hers.

Even though she knew that her training was going to end sooner than she would like, Beth was still proud of herself. She was working twice as hard as she would have done. Partly to prove that she really could do it and also because she knew that as soon as her father said that she wasn't to train any more or go on runs, everyone would listen. Well, except maybe Merle but he wouldn't speak up out of fear of being shot or run down with questions.

Beth wanted to go check on Rick, Daryl and Merle when they got back but Michonne kept her working. For almost an hour Beth tried to concentrate on her training instead of leaving so she could see if everything went okay. Her thoughts really were drifting to Merle more than anything but she told herself she was equally curious about everyone's well being not just his.

When she was finally able to get away she had to force herself to go to hers first. On the way there she saw that Rick, Daryl and Merle had managed to get a lot of stuff. Andrea and Carl were on watch while everyone else was all sorting through it and discussing some things. Beth slipped by and headed into the house. Once inside Beth went into action, she had never freshened up or changed so quickly in her entire life.

Still, when she got outside Merle was no longer there and she couldn't deny that that's who she wanted. Luckily enough everyone seemed to be preoccupied so it was easy enough for her to slip away. Her heart was beating faster and faster in her chest with every step she took. Beth didn't think that Merle could make her feel as good as he did with his hands the first time, but he outdid himself and it scared her a little to think about the level of pleasure she was getting even without sex. It amazed her that Merle seemed so okay with the fact that there was no sex yet. She figured that Merle wasn't the kind to just wait around especially when he knew that sex was something that she indeed wanted.

Of course that was what she wanted, but she liked the other things too, the way Merle could make her come undone so easily with just his hands and even his mouth. As much as she didn't want to die a virgin she wasn't prepared enough to just go for it. She wanted to work her way up to that stage so it could be just as much for Merle as it would be for her.

"Merle?" she called out as she reached his place.

She had pushed the door open a crack so she could call through but when no one answered she pushed it open further and entered. Again she called out but got no answer. She checked the first floor and even out back but no one was there.

"Merle?" she called again, hoping to draw his attention before she ventured upstairs.

This time when she got no reply she figured taking a quick look upstairs couldn't hurt. She took the stairs slowly, listening out for any sign that Merle was there. It was only when she was at the top of the stairs that she heard him, or at least heard something. There were shuffling noises coming from his room. She headed towards that direction. The door was already open so she didn't knock, she didn't even call out when she caught him rummaging through his backpack.

Merle's face broke into a grin as he grabbed something inside the backpack. She edged forward, wanting to see what it was. The floor creaked beneath her feet. Merle turned, fierce and prepared for a fight, the backpack monetarily forgotten behind him.

"What the hell?" he demanded angrily. "I could've hurt ya!"

But Beth just stared wide eyed at the floor. When her eyes came up to his she looked terrified. Without a word she rushed from the room. Merle frowned. Looking down at the floor he spotted the reason why she had ran out, well really the two reasons. Lying on the floor, clear as day were the two boxes of condoms he'd picked up earlier. They were near his backpack which must have fallen off the bed when he turned. She had definitely seen what they were, there was no way she couldn't. Suddenly he felt guilty, they hadn't really discussed that part of their relationship yet, no wonder she had run off.

"Beth, wait!" he called as he raced off after her.

* * *

**A/N: **_This took longer than I thought to get out, ha. I didn't mean to end it there, but I figured it was more fitting to split up the original chapter :)_

_R&R_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_First of all, sorry for the delay! Second, this chapter is short, I know. I have about 25 chapters planned in total but it may be a little less or a little more, so length should pick up. Meth will be put through the ringer and we should get a lot more action between them._

Thirdly, and unrelated to this fic, I'm doing another Meth fic. It's pretty AU but still set in the apocalypse. It's definitely rated a big fat M for a lot of reasons. I'm hoping to get that out soon so I'll probably leave a little note in this story somewhere when I get round to doing so in case anyone is interested :)**  
**

* * *

Merle managed to catch Beth at the front door. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, kicking the door shut with his foot. She seemed okay, less shocked now. He gave her a minute to catch her breath, to realise where she was, but that time gave Merle to think.

"I thought this was what ya wanted."

"It is," she insisted. "It's just…"

"Just what? You were all mouth?"

"No," she said desperately. "I just…. I wasn't expecting that. Did you really have to pick the biggest box? And two to top?"

"Only ones I came across, less of course ya want to go without."

Beth shook her head, looking mortified at the prospect of unprotected sex. "I don't know what I'm doing, Merle."

"Doin' about what?"

"About this," she said, motioning between them. "About sex. It's all new to me. Maggie used to rave about, told me all about her first time, but she never told me about anything else. I didn't think it was possible to feel that good, it reminded me that I don't know a thing. I just didn't expect… I was hoping we could work up to that so it can be just as good for you as I know it will be for me."

Merle chuckled. It had been a damn long time since he'd been with a woman and he knew he'd enjoy it no matter what. "I weren't gonna do nothin'. I figure I need to make sure we're really alone, that you're damn sure."

"I am sure," she promised. "But I don't know what I'm doing."

He grinned, trailing his lips across her jawline. "Oh, I still got some stuff to teach ya anyhow."

"I'm sorry I freaked out," she mumbled. "It won't happen again."

"Next time just talk so that we can skip the whole chasing after ya part."

Beth grinned, putting her hands up to his neck. Her fingers locked together behind his neck, tugging him down. He grinned, happy at the change of mood and the fact that she wasn't ending things. He had gotten himself way too excited at the prospect of finally getting some after all this time just to let her end whatever was going on between them.

* * *

As the days went by Merle tried to keep himself in check. Sometimes when he and Beth were alone while he was on watch his hand would wander. He now knew the ins and outs of her. What she loved, what she didn't mind and what she down right hated. He almost lost his resolve when they both discovered how much she loved the feel of his tongue on her.

It was easy for her. She had training. She had done pretty well with her knife and she was working overtime with Daryl to learn about guns. It wouldn't be long until her training would be over for good but until then she had a distraction if she needed one. Merle on the other hand was close to losing it. He was even finding it hard to concentrate when out on hunting trips with Daryl. So much so that they never came back with as much as they could have.

In order to help him from completely losing his cool and pissing off Daryl even more, Merle spent most of his time exercising, going on extra watch shifts and doing any jobs around the site that would force him to use a lot of energy or work close with people. Besides doing that he tried to keep their time together as interesting as possible so they could both leave somewhat satisfied.

"Merle?"

He almost jumped right out of skin at the sound of her. She was meant to be training and he was meant to be working out at the back of the site. He had stupidly decided to watch her train. Seeing her standing there, firing that gun and doing a pretty damn good job of it was more of a turn on than he was expecting.

"What ya doin' here?"

"You've been avoiding me," she told him. "Well, apart from our usual nightly meets."

"I can't afford to be around you apart from then."

"Why not?"

He stopped the sit-ups he was doing and laid back. He watched her as he tried to concentrate on his breathing. She looked upset, distraught at the prospect that he couldn't be around her more. Damn girl was upset about not seeing him and Merle just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"I ain't mean it in a bad way," he told her, pushing himself up from the ground. "It ain't 'cause I don't want to be near ya, and it ain't even 'cause I think ya Daddy or ya sister might shoot me."

"Then what is it?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know how much self-control I'm gonna have left," he admitted. "Every time I see ya or am too close I just about lose it. I can't afford to do that."

Beth wandered over to him with a smile. Her hand rested on his chest. "Then let me help you. You always back out. I know I don't know what I'm doing but I'll never learn if you don't let me."

"Gonna be honest, ain't gonna take much to twist my arm on that."

"So… Tonight?"

* * *

_R&R_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Ah, I spent two weeks in America and I loved it, so much I almost didn't come back. (That's my excuse for not updating, although I'm not so sorry). I'm hoping to get more frequent with updates, especially because I miss America and the people I stayed with/met, so writing will be a nice distraction._

_^ gonna be honest, wrote that a couple of days ago when I started this chapter. It gave me so much trouble it was unreal. I have had so many Meth moments pop into my head but none were suitable for this story. I hope you like it anyway and fingers crossed I get back into the swing of things with no more hassle._

* * *

Beth laid back breathlessly on the table. She opened her eyes slightly to see Merle standing at the end of the table, licking his fingers. She couldn't remember exactly how he had managed to get her completely naked so quickly and without much hesitation or argument from her. As she thought back she remembered a few choice words, his lips and his hand. The moment something felt too good to be true, Beth found it harder to disagree.

"Haven't killed ya, have I?"

"I'm not sure," Beth mumbled, lying there for another moment before pulling herself up.

Merle chuckled, reaching out a hand to pull on a curl. Her hands gently touched his chest, trailing her fingers down. She grabbed at the hem of his shirt and tugged it up. Merle lifted his arms in appliance so she could lift it up and over his head.

Instead of throwing it aside, she fixed it so it was the right way around and then pulled it down over her own head, covering her body again. Merle's hand gripped her hip tightly, his lips coming down to press against the side of her neck. She groaned at the contact, gripping his arms tightly in her hands.

"My turn," Beth said, wriggling away from him slightly before she could back out.

He raised a brow, taking her in. "Your turn?"

She nodded, slipping off the table. "Yes, my turn to make _you_ squirm."

Beth's hands gripped his arms again but not as tightly. She moved them round so that Merle's back was to the table. Her lips found his jaw while her trembling hands roamed his chest. He leaned back on the table, letting her take her time. He figured it was like in hunting, the slightest movement could prove fatal. Keeping completely still he watched her as she trailed kisses down to his chest.

"Beth," he mumbled as her hands trailed down to his belt.

She ignored him, pulling away ever so slightly. Her lips hovered close to his chest as she fingered his belt buckle. Beth concentrated on the sound of his breathing and the rhythm of his heart. Her eyes stayed trained on his chest as she nervously unbuckled his belt. Merle's finger traced her arm gently as he cocked his head to the side to get a better look at her. His hand came up to her hair, pushing it back out of her face as he kissed her temple.

Beth tried to keep her feeling in check as she got his button and zip undone. She chanced a look up at him as she placed her hands on his hips. As soon as Beth found that signature smirk on Merle's face, she gripped the material beneath her hands and tugged down. Once they were passed his hips she let them drop then moved onto his boxers. She touched the fabric lightly with the tips of her fingers before taking hold. She dared one last look up at Merle before slowly pulling them down.

"Beth," he said softly. "You alright?"

She only nodded, her eyes trained on his lower half as she tried to remember how to breathe. His _size_ was one thing she hadn't thought to take into consideration. Looking now, she was terrified, maybe she should have given it some thought. Maybe then she wouldn't be standing and staring instead of actually doing something.

Beth shook her head then to clear it. She could do this. She wasn't stupid. It wasn't that long ago that she was a typical teenage girl in school. Her friends had discussions on this type of thing. It started with them all being curious until at least one of them was able to confirm certain suspicions. Even though she had never been able to do so herself she was sure she knew what she was doing.

Tentatively she reached her hand out. Her fingers touched his tip softly, sending shivers down Merle's spine. She gripped his tip with the ends of her fingers then spread them outwards, running them down his shaft. A groan left Merle's mouth as the shiver running down his spine intensified. Noting the reaction she was getting, she continued to run her fingers up and down, expanding her fingers out the further down she got and bringing them closer together the closer to his tip she got.

Taking the chance, she allowed her eyes to travel upwards as her fingers continued to move. She noticed how stiff he had gone, no part of him moving apart from his chest as it rose and fell. When her eyes reached his face she found his eyes closed. She took the moment to study him properly, her fingers never faulting but only changing speed every so often. Beth didn't think it was possible to be so tense yet look so peaceful. Did she look like that when he touched her?

Merle's eyes started to flutter slightly. Taking probably the only moment of weakness Merle had ever had around her, Beth's fingers left him completely only to come back down just before his eyes opened and grip him firmly. His eyes flew open, darting down between them, having to see it with his own eyes to believe it. Her hand felt so tiny wrapped around him. He watched in awe, struggling to believe this was really happening. At first he had gone into this with the pure intent of actually having sex. It was the only reason he gave in, because he convinced himself that was all it was, but as time went on he became more concerned with pacing things, exploring things, so that _she_ could have full advantage. When the fuck did he start caring so much about anyone else's needs?

Merle was brought from his thoughts as Beth started to move her hand. Her hand moved up and down at a reasonable pace, her hand twisting slightly over the end with every stroke. Merle's hand grabbed at the table, gripping hard. Dealing with this himself had stopped him from forcing himself onto Beth, it amazed him how different it felt to have Beth's hand doing all of the work. It felt better and he thanked God that she had gained this determination because he wasn't happy at the thought of possibly going even longer without her touch.

"Beth…"

This time she looked up at him. Not right in the eye but more in that general direction. Her eyes kept briefly darting downwards, as if she were worried she might go wrong. Merle tried to open his mouth to reassure her but nothing came out. He wasn't used to reassuring women in this kind of situation, at least not in a nice and gentlemanly way.

Instead he managed to tear his hand away from the table. He brought it up to her face, slipping it behind to grip her hair. He tilted her head up that little bit more before crashing his lips to hers. She gasped giving Merle the entrance he wanted. His tongue slipped past her lips and found her own. As they kissed Beth's strokes got faster. It got to the point that Merle became the one to break the kiss.

"Merle?" she questioned, speaking for the first time.

He rested his head on her shoulder, trying to remember how to breathe slower. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Her movements slowed ever so slightly.

"Yeah, just don't stop," he ordered.

She picked up her movements again, gasping as she felt Merle bite the curve of her neck, right where it connected to her shoulder. It was the grunt and groan that followed after that spurred her on at a higher speed. She kissed his neck as he seemed to harden even more beneath her hand. As Merle licked the spot he had bitten Beth's hand tightened slightly.

Beth wasn't sure what amazed her more, her new found confidence or the fact that Merle was harder than when they started, something she couldn't think possible. She couldn't begin to decide, everything else was hitting her at all angles. Merle kept nibbling and licking on that same spot and her hand was moving pretty much of its own accord. It was all becoming too much when Merle suddenly stopped. Beth could feel him tense, she leaned back a little so she could look at him. His face was screwed up but when she slowed a little he thrust forward into her hand.

Kissing his chest, just below his left shoulder, Beth continued on. She watched Merle's face change as his body became less tense and instead started to shake. His breathing was even and his knees buckled slightly, barely keeping him up. Beth held her breath with anticipation. Before she knew what was happening Merle roared and her hand and leg were being covered in a hot, sticky substance.

She took a step back as Merle fell back further into the table. She looked down at her hand and her leg. Merle's breathing was heavy and his vision a little blurred but he could see Beth standing there, inspecting her hand. He managed to get himself up and walked over to his pack. He pulled a cloth out of the front pocket and headed back to Beth. He dabbed the edge of his shirt where it had been targeted before wiping her thigh. He moved to grab her hand when she pulled it away first.

He had to fight himself not to get another erection when she licked a drop of cum from her wrist and then another. It was on the third time that he realised she either didn't mind the idea or she was too intrigued to care. He nudged her arm away from her mouth with his stump before wiping it down with the cloth in his hand.

"Might need to wash," he told her. "To really get it off."

She nodded, locating her clothes and changing into them. "I'll need to or I'll be paranoid that people will know."

"And maybe we should both bring spare clothes next time."

She looked up from her work just in time to see him smirk. She laughed then. She knew he wouldn't be joking around if she'd messed up, although he was right. She figured he could wash it but she felt bad that he couldn't put his shirt back on because she (well technically him too) had messed it up.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," she whispered.

"Hey, if I had my way it would be your shirt."

She bit her lip. "Oh, why's that?"

"Looks better on ya," he said off-handily as he pulled another shirt from his pack and pulled it on. "Shame we can't risk it."

"Maybe next time I'll wear it for longer," she shrugged. "When I don't need to rush back."

"Sounds like a good rule," he chuckled. "You either wear my shirt or nothin' at all, and let's face it, I ain't complainin' either way."

* * *

The next day Beth managed to get away. She was certainly feeling better. If she could make Merle feel as good as he made her feel, then what did she have to worry about? Everyone was busy and it was fairly quiet outside the perimeter so she was able to slip away. She headed to the back of the site. It was never much of an issue now. If someone spotted her heading in that direction they assumed she was going to sit with the flowers. There were certain spots where you couldn't be seen, even by those walking the perimeter.

But Beth didn't head for the flowers. She headed for Merle. He and Daryl had set traps this morning and been checking them every two/three hours. After their most recent check Merle had gone to lie down. Since she saw him go in Beth had been trying to get over there. She knew now she only had about an hour before he or Daryl or both went out to check the traps. They'd already brought back a few squirrels but they were hoping for more.

"Merle?" she called out as she entered the back door.

She heard noises upstairs then someone coming down them. A couple of minutes later Merle's head was poked round the corner. He looked sleepy. "What ya doin' here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

He came round the corner and stood in the kitchen with her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm ready," she blurted out before she could lose her nerve.

"Why the change of heart?" he questioned, arms folded as he leaned against the counter.

"After yesterday I realised I might not be so bad," she shrugged. "I'm not expecting to have sex tonight but I want you to know that there's nothing else stopping us."

"Ya don't have to rush," he told her. "I didn't expect ya to be so good with ya hands, and I ain't heard ya complain so it's not like either of us is high and dry."

Beth nodded her head, listening, but her mind was wandering slightly. Merle seemed sure and determined that she not rush, that she take her time. Her lips were dry as she watched his move. He was continuing to talk but she was no longer registering his words. It was then that she realised that she was might even be screwed.

"Merle," she said as soon as she was sure he had stopped talking. "I think I might l-"

"BETH?"

Merle's eyes darted to the door where Maggie's voice had come from. Beth rushed into the other room and hid out of sight. Merle counted to ten just to be sure before he went to the door to open it. Maggie was stood not too far away looking around.

"Keep ya voice down."

She glared at him. "Have you seen Beth?"

"Walkin' the perimeter, started not too long ago."

"Which way?" she asked. He just shrugged, causing Maggie to huff. "Thanks for nothing."

He waited for her to start walking before he headed back inside. Beth was already coming back into the kitchen.

"Merle…"

"Later," he urged. "Ya sister went lookin' for ya."

They headed outside and Merle looked to see if Maggie was far enough away. When he didn't see her he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Head that way, you'll bump into her."

"But Merle I need to-"

"Later, when I'm still alive."

She nodded her head, she could do that. It would be worse to tell him and then have her sister show up again. She fought the urge to stay and turned to head in the opposite direction that Maggie went in.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
